


A Place to Call Home

by FanOfTA, Seokmonsters



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Violence, death of unnamed (not main) characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmonsters/pseuds/Seokmonsters
Summary: In a world wrought with war between those with powers and those without, Minseok lived his life on the run and in constant danger.  He'd learned the ways to survive, but he'd never found a place he could call home.  That is, until the group saved a certain boy and took him under their wing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this if they read it, and if the prompter reads it, I hope I did some justice to the idea you had!  A massive thanks to G for helping me through all the times I got stuck writing this.  And thank you to the lovely seokmonster mods for being such a joy and running this fest!

            Minseok blew hot air on his fingers, trying in vain to warm them up a little in the cold, night air.  The season was starting to change, and soon it would be too cold for them to get by without thick jackets.  They would have to raid another store at that point and hope they could find enough for everyone in their group.  Otherwise, they would be really hurting come winter.  Perhaps it was finally time to move on to a new place.  They'd exhausted most of their resources in this city.  All that was left was ruin.

 

            Minseok couldn't remember a time when there was peace, when there wasn't a divide.  When the humans with special powers emerged, fear consumed society and war broke out.  The government reacted to the widespread fear, setting up a capital city and refuge for all 'regular' humans, while the 'monsters' were slaughtered the instant they were found or their powers became active.  Many of the humans with powers fled, hiding in older, rundown cities that had been abandoned when everyone moved closer to the capital.  Minseok and his gang lived in one of those very cities now.

 

            Unfortunately, the government wasn't keen on letting them live, even if they were far from regular civilization.  They trained soldiers into cold-blooded hunters, then sent them throughout the land, turning up every rock just to find them.  As if that weren't enough of a threat to them, many regular humans decided to take advantage of the fear and chaos and formed gangs, hunting for the power users and taking over cities, claiming them as their turf.  They were usually the cruelest when it came to catching power users.  After all, the hunters usually gave them swift deaths.  To be killed by a gang was to be slowly tortured, sometimes maimed beyond recognition.

 

            That was the life they lived, one of constant running and turf wars.  To experienced power users who lived in groups, they could usually fight off the human gangs and even the hunters, if not just push them back long enough to escape.  The fact of the matter was though, most of the time, their powers were dormant and untraceable until they were in their adolescent or teenage years, which meant they were inexperienced and hardly independent when they finally activated.  They were easy prey for hunters and gangs, and most never even made it out of the capital before being caught.  The future was bleak for most of them, and it was hard to come across other power users.

 

              No one knew what caused a person to be born with powers.  It was commonly thought of as a birth defect, but there was no real explanation for it. Minseok's powers were activated around the time when he was 15.  He had picked up a glass to take a sip of water, only to freeze it.  In his moment of fear, he shoved the glass into the freezer to hide the evidence.  He'd locked himself in his room after that, trying to calm down and process what was happening.  He practically screamed when he accidentally frosted over the doorknob.  When he headed into his bathroom, he spotted a small, snowflake-like insignia on his forehead that hadn't been there before.  At that moment, he realized his fate was sealed.  He was a power user.

 

            He hid his symbol with cover up for the next few years, slowly learning to control his power while finishing up his years in school.  It was in his final year of high school, shortly after he'd turned 18, when everything came crashing down.  The school security camera had caught snowflakes falling from his fingers as he walked through the halls, and the school instantly alerted the government.  When Minseok got home later that evening, there were military trucks in front of his house, and several hunters waiting in his driveway.  It was in that moment that he decided to run for his life, as fast and far away from the city as he could.  He never even got to tell his parents goodbye, but he wondered if they would even care, learning that their son was a monster.

 

            Minseok couldn't even remember how far he'd run.  He went days without food, only managing to get water from melting the ice he formed.  He collapsed from exhaustion the instant he reached an abandoned town not far from the capital city.  He was far from safe, but he couldn't push himself any further.  That was when he'd met Kris and Luhan, two other power users around his age that had run away from the city about a month beforehand.  Minseok was wary at first, but soon, the 3 became inseparable, like brothers.  After that, they gradually started picking up and rescuing other kids around their age that had managed to run away from the city.  It had been 3 years since Minseok had run away and joined them.

 

            Minseok's current gang consisted of himself and 10 others.  They were precious to him, his new family that he would protect at all costs.  Their powers varied, but they made a well-rounded group.  Minseok controlled frost.  Luhan had powers of telekinesis.  Kris could levitate, and to some degree control the effects of gravity on other objects.  They'd found a healer, by the name of Yixing, about 2 years ago.  Healers were a rare occurrence, and their powers were highly sought after for obvious reasons, so Minseok's gang was particularly protective over him.

 

            Following Yixing, the group found Chanyeol, who was in charge of flame.  He initially refused to join their group, and no one understood why, until Chanyeol finally let it slip that he was looking after another boy, who'd been severely injured by hunters when they were leaving the city.  The reason he was refusing to join their group was because he didn't want to abandon the other boy, and he didn't trust Minseok's group not to leave the boy for dead when they saw the state he was in.  In their time together, Chanyeol hadn't learned that Yixing was a healer, and Minseok regretted hiding Yixing's power, since they could have helped Chanyeol's friend much sooner.  After the misunderstanding was sorted out, Chanyeol brought them to his friend, and Yixing spent a great deal of time healing him.  The hunters hadn't been merciful.  That was how his family gained not only Chanyeol, but Jongin, a teleporter aged 15 at the time.  The two were inseparable, even within Minseok's group, but it added a sense of warmth that the group had been missing until then.

 

            The next people they found were Joonmyun and Jongdae.  Joonmyun had a power similar to Minseok, except he controlled water in a liquid form.  Jongdae was a lightning user, which would have explained the strange, random storms the group had been traveling through prior to meeting the two.  They were in a city notorious for being ruled by a cruel human gang.  Minseok thought it was suicide for the two to be there, but then he learned from Joonmyun and Jongdae that the human gang had found a young power user and were torturing him, and they were trying to rescue him.  That was all it took for Minseok's gang to band together with Joonmyun and Jongdae and take down the entire gang.  It was a bloody affair, and if they hadn't had Yixing, there would have been casualties, but they managed to kill the entire gang.  It was the first massive battle the group had experienced together, though they were no strangers to death and fighting by that point.

 

            When they finally found the power user that the group had been torturing, he was barely alive.  Yixing healed the worst of his wounds, but he was too tired to fully heal him after the massive battle they'd fought.  They stayed in the prior gang's lair that night, taking care of each other and resting.  It took quite a while to get a name out of the young boy that had been held captive, but finally, Joonmyun managed to learn it.  He was Sehun, a wind user not much younger than Jongin.  Minseok wanted to throw up when he realized just how young he was and what a traumatizing experience he went through.  They couldn't leave them alone in this world.  So Joonmyun, Jongdae, and Sehun all joined Minseok's family as well.  It was a long process to get Sehun to open up and feel safe again, but everyone in the group doted on him and loved him as he was.  Minseok was proud of the people he'd learned to call family.

 

            The final two people in their group joined only half a year ago.  They'd found Tao running for his life from hunters.  They couldn't begin to comprehend what his power was until Tao stopped a bullet in mid air, knocking it to the ground seconds later.  He controlled time, another rare and easily abused power.  It took a lot of convincing after rescuing him, since Tao had been betrayed by his own mother and reported, but gradually, their words and kindness won him over.  They found Kyungsoo a month later, living well on his own in an abandoned city.  Minseok was surprised at how well he functioned on his own, and was even more surprised when he easily agreed to go along with their group, deciding that having a few friends might not be so bad.  They later learned that Kyungsoo's power was inhuman strength, when he accidentally punched a hole in the wall of their hideout.  Kyungsoo had expected them to kick him out of the group after that, which led Minseok to wonder if the reason he was alone wasn't because he could handle it, but because he'd been abandoned previously.  Instead the group just decided the wall looked better with a hole, and they'd be leaving the place soon enough.  The look of relief on Kyungsoo's face made Minseok happy they'd picked him up.

 

            Their group had recently moved to a new city, their last one having been overrun by hunters.  This new one wasn't bad, but they were finding resources were scarce and competition with a rivaling human gang was high.  Raiding stores was always an exhausting affair, and they never got out of it without a fight.  They were always cautious, and half the group checked the premises before even attempting to steal whatever they could find from an abandoned store.  There was usually never much, but they would take anything they could find at this point.  They didn't have the luxury to be picky.

 

            That was how Minseok found himself circling the premises of a small convenient store.  Everything was quiet, and Minseok could only assume the humans weren't hurting for supplies, so they weren't out on raids tonight.  The humans could always go back to the capital if they really needed something though.  Whenever a human gang interrupted one of their raids, it was usually for the purpose of thwarting their efforts or trying to kill them off.  This night would probably be a fairly easy raid, but Minseok had learned never to let his guard down.

 

            A hand landed firmly on his shoulder and he turned to find Kyungsoo looking at him with a serious expression.  He nodded at Minseok, a signal that it was all clear.  Minseok rubbed his hands together again before motioning for them to head into the store.  He saw the other members of his group approach the store with caution from their hiding places.

 

            Despite Minseok's power to control frost, he didn't have an immunity to the cold.  He still found himself shivering uncontrollably.  In fact, his power usually made things worse because his body temperature was always colder than that of a normal human.  The same could be said for Chanyeol, but his problem was the worst in summer, when his body heat was so immense it was like he had a fever the entire season.  Perhaps Minseok would try to find a jacket on this raid so that he wouldn't get sick within a week's time.

 

            As soon as they got into the store, the group split up to find as much salvageable food and other supplies as they could.  The idea of fresh food was nothing more than a memory.  Anything 'fresh' they found had long since gone bad, so they stuck to nonperishable items.  They could probably steal fresh food from the capital, but it was far too high of a risk.  They'd managed to survive this far on what they scavenged.  They would make it work.

 

            Minseok browsed the aisles, grimacing at how messy everything was.  This store had been raided before, so the odds of finding a lot of supplies were probably slim, but it wasn't empty, so it would still be a worthwhile trip.  He managed to find a small section dedicated to clothing, and picked up a few jackets that didn't seem too tattered and torn.  After that, he decided to peruse the medicine aisle, grabbing bandages for smaller wounds that didn't require Yixing, and any medicine he could find.  When he was finished, he decided to head to the food aisles in an attempt to find one of the others.  They'd brought massive trash bags along with them and that was usually how they carried all their supplies back.  Minseok needed to drop his load off before he could scavenge for more.

 

            What he didn't expect to find was a boy, looking similar to his age, standing in the middle of the aisle, staring at a pack of ramyun in his hands.  Minseok had never seen him before.  Was he a human?  He didn't look like he was part of the gang in this turf.  Was he a stray then?  Was he a power user?

 

            Minseok approached cautiously.  The boy must have been extremely focused on the ramyun, because he didn't even notice him until Minseok spoke up.

            “You might want to grab a few more packs unless you want to come back here every night.”

 

            The boy jumped and dropped the pack of ramyun, taking a few steps away from Minseok.  His eyes were wide and Minseok saw pure terror in them.  His expression instantly softened and he felt a twinge of sadness in his chest.  He'd seen that look in so many others before now, and he was sure his own face had reflected that terror before.  Whoever this boy was, he was scared and seemingly alone.

            “I-I...” The boy started shakily.

 

            Minseok sighed and bent down, managing to pick up the ramyun despite his full arms.  He walked slowly over to the boy and held it out, nodding at the boy to take it.  Very, _very_ slowly, the boy reached his hand out and took the pack from Minseok, his hand shaking in the process.  Minseok gave him a gentle smile.

            “It's ok.  I'm not going to hurt you.  I'm serious when I say grab a few more.  That won't even last you through the day.”

            “Is it...” The boy mumbled, jumping a bit when Minseok raised his eyebrows at him in question.  “Is it really ok to just...take these?”

            “Are you serious?” Minseok blurted out, feeling a little bad when the boy cringed at his remark.  “Do you see a cashier to pay for it?  It was abandoned, just like the rest of this city.  Just take what you want.”

            “But still...”

 

            Minseok rolled his eyes and walked over to the shelf.  He shifted things around in his arms, then with his free hand, grabbed more packs and shoved them into the boy's arms.

            “Take them,” he hissed.  “I can't believe you're actually sitting here feeling bad about stealing.  Have you been living under a rock all this time!?  This is how we live, unless you're in the capital!”

 

            Minseok wasn't trying to be harsh, but this boy seemed far too naive for his own good.  He wouldn't last a day on his own if he was this stupid.  Human or not, Minseok wasn't going to let him walk out of the store with no food.  It was obvious this guy wasn't connected to the human gang.  Minseok was pretty sure he was all on his own, which was probably why he was so scared.

 

            The boy opened his mouth to say something, but Minseok's name was called in the distance by Kris.  He sighed and gave the boy one last smile.  He walked around him, towards where Kris's voice had come from, then glanced over his shoulder one last time.

            “I'm serious!  Take as many of those as you can, alright?  You've gotta survive.”

 

            He quickly left the aisle, not waiting to see if the boy would take his advice.  When he found Kris, they were loading items into the trash bags.  Minseok deposited his load into the one Kris was holding.

            “Looks like we got a lot,” Minseok said.  “I'm surprised.”

            “Yeah.  We were gathering everyone up so Jongin could teleport us back with the supplies.”

 

            They heard a sudden siren and Minseok cursed under his breath.  Hunters had arrived, blaring their signature alarm.  It seemed they liked the chase when it came to killing power users, so they always blared sirens upon their arrival.  Minseok pointed at the bags and snapped his fingers.

            “Pack the supplies up as fast as you can!  We need to get out of here!”

 

            They worked together, stuffing the bags.  As soon as they finished, they started holding hands so that Jongin could teleport the whole group plus the supplies back to their base.  Minseok was about to join the circle when his mind flashed back to the boy he'd met in the food aisle.  Were they just going to abandon him to the hunters?  If he was a human, the hunters would probably take care of him, but if he was a power user, they would kill him.  If the boy was struggling to steal food, Minseok doubted he would have the guts to fight against the hunters.  He couldn't just leave him here alone.

            “You guys go ahead.  I have to do something.”

            “What!?” Luhan practically shrieked.

            “Minseok, we're not leaving you here,” Kris urged.

            “There was another boy in the food aisle,” Minseok explained.  “He seemed really scared.  I can't just leave him here.  If he's one of us, you know what they'll do to him!”

            “Then we'll stay and help,” Chanyeol suggested.

            “You'll risk losing our supplies!  Get them back to the base,” Minseok demanded.

            “At least let one of us stay with you,” Kyungsoo pleaded.  “I'll stay and the others can leave.”

            “Are you sure 2 of you is going to be enough?” Joonmyun asked.

            “It doesn't seem like there are a lot of hunters.  I only heard 1 siren.  It's probably just a traveling group.  They're never that big.”

            “Alright,” Kris sighed.  “Are you going to bring that boy back to the base?”

            “If he's one of us, I'll definitely give him the option.”

 

            Kris nodded solemnly and gestured at the rest of the group to grab the supplies.  Minseok and Kyungsoo rushed away, heading back to the aisle where Minseok had met the boy.  His heart sunk when the aisle was empty.  Of course the boy had run off as soon as he'd heard the siren.  He might have run straight into danger as well.

 

            Minseok bolted away from the aisle and out of the store, a very confused and surprised Kyungsoo following behind him.  As they ran around, looking for any sign of another person, be it the boy or the hunters, Kyungsoo finally started to question Minseok's actions.

            “Why are you so obsessed with this boy?  You don't even know if he's a power user!”  
            “I have a bad feeling,” Minseok responded back, stopping to catch his breath.  “That kid was too scared to steal fucking ramyun.  How do you think he's going to handle hunters coming after him?”

            “Not well,” Kyungsoo muttered, starting to understand why Minseok was so worried.

            “We don't even know what his power is if he has one.  Maybe he'll be able to fight, but I don't see him doing that if he was still questioning the morality of stealing.”

            “He's a pure one,” Kyungsoo commented.  “I didn't think there were still pure people left in this world.”

            “He's an idiot,” Minseok snapped bitterly.

 

            His further remarks were cut off by the sound of a gunshot in the distance.  He met Kyungsoo's wide eyes with his own.  The hunters had found someone.  The question was, who?

            “We need to go!” Minseok urged.  Kyungsoo nodded and the two began running in the direction of the gunshot.  Minseok could only pray they weren't too late.

 

            A short distance away, two hunters were chasing the boy Minseok had seen.  He was quick on his feet, giving them quite the chase, but unfortunately, one of the hunters was good at shooting moving targets.  A bullet to the calf succeeded in stopping the boy in his tracks, and he fell to the ground with a pained cry.  The hunters approached him slowly, and the boy tried to back away, not making much progress with an injured leg.  He looked up at them with teary eyes and pulled one of the ramyun packs out of his jacket, setting it on the ground in front of him.

            “I'm sorry,” he whimpered.  “I-If you'll let me go, I won't do it again...Please!”

 

            The hunters merely sneered and laughed at him.  One stepped closer, grabbing the boy by his bangs and yanking his head back, causing him to yelp.  The hunter's eyes narrowed as they settled on a small, sun-like insignia on the boy's forehead.

            “A power user.  Did you think your innocent act would fool us?  Did you take us for idiots, you scum!?”

            “Please...let me go...” The boy begged.  The hunter holding his hair laughed coldly and held the gun to his forehead.

            “Can't do that.  I won't let any of you sick bastards live.”

 

            The boy closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks.  He didn't want to watch anymore of the situation unfold, not that he would be alive much longer.  He heard the man in front of him gasp and gag, then felt warm liquid spray over his face.  That was enough to cause the boy to open his eyes again.  His jaw dropped when the man who'd been antagonizing him had been completely impaled by an icicle, blood leaking from the wound.  He was kicked away seconds later by the familiar face of the person the boy had met in the aisle.

 

            He scooted away, letting out a small scream, as the hunter fell lifelessly beside him.  The second hunter had been attacked by someone else, and the boy watched in horror as that person easily snapped the hunter's neck.  He screamed again when the two newcomers turned to look at him, and tried to back away.  The person from the aisle slowly knelt in front of him, reaching his hand out.  The boy slapped it away almost instantly.

            “NO!” He shouted.

            “I'm not going to hurt you,” the person soothed.  “My name is Minseok.  This is Kyungsoo.”

            “Y-You killed...You're murderers...” The boy stuttered out, trembling visibly.

            “Excuse me?” Kyungsoo hissed.  Minseok raised his hand to stop him.

            “He was going to kill you.  I don't know what rock you've been living under, but we live in a kill or be killed world.  We don't have a choice but to be killers.  It was either him or you.  Which would you have rather died?”

            “I-I don't know...”

            “Well, I chose to save you.  So I would try to be a little more tactful with your words.”

            “I'm sorry...Please don't kill me!”

            “I won't,” Minseok sighed.  He tried to reach for the boy again, but the latter flinched.  “I'm not going to hurt you.  I'm just going to check your forehead.”

 

            Slowly, he moved his fingers to the boy's bangs, brushing them aside gently to check for his insignia.  Minseok let out a relieved sigh when he spotted it.  He was glad he'd stayed behind to save him.  As rough as things had already been between him and the unknown boy, he was grateful he hadn't left one of his own kind behind to die.

            “You're one of us, see?” Minseok said, lifting his bangs to reveal his own snowflake insignia.

            “So what happens now?” The boy asked fearfully.  “Will you let me go?”

 

            Minseok's hand dropped from the boy's forehead, brushing through his bangs gently.  He was trying his hardest to be gentle, since the boy was clearly shaken up.  Minseok glanced over his body and his eyes settled on the bleeding bullet wound on his leg.  They needed to get that treated soon.  He glanced back up at the boy's eyes and noticed how dazed and unfocused they seemed.  Minseok had a guess that between shock, fear, and the injury, the boy was about to pass out.

            “We can take care of you,” Minseok offered cautiously.  “We have a healer.  He can take care of your leg.”

            “Will you...throw me out after?” The boy asked tiredly, rocking forward a bit.  Minseok grabbed him by the shoulder to steady him.

            “No, we'll look out for you.  I promise.”

            “I don't believe you,” the boy muttered before falling against Minseok, unconscious.  The frost user sighed and snuggled him closer, rubbing the boy's back.

            “I can't believe it,” Kyungsoo said in awe.  “This guy's really something else...Calling us murderers after we saved his life.  Where does he get off saying that?”  
            “He was scared.  And we _did_ kill two people in front of him,” Minseok figured.  “We don't know what he's been through, Kyungsoo.  Maybe he hasn't killed someone before.  Maybe his power can't be used to kill someone.  We don't even know his name or his power.”

            “So are we bringing him back to the base?”

            “His leg was shot and it's bleeding pretty badly.  We need to have Yixing look at it.  We'll see what the boy wants to do after that when he wakes up.”

            “Jongin is supposed to come back and wait for us at the store.  We should probably head back.”

            “Yeah.  Will you carry him for me?  You're a lot stronger,” Minseok teased.

 

            Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and carefully lifted the boy over his shoulder.  He frowned at how light he was.  A few packs of ramyun fell out of the boy's jacket and Minseok sighed, staring at them sadly.  He picked them up, then motioned for Kyungsoo to follow him.

 

            Jongin was waiting for them, frantically pacing back and forth, when they got back to the store.  Chanyeol was there as well, and Minseok could only smile.  Those two really didn't go anywhere without each other.  When their eyes met with the boy draped over Kyungsoo's shoulder, their jaws dropped.

            “Is he ok?” Jongin asked worriedly.

            “He's hurt, so we need to take him back to Yixing,” Minseok explained.

            “And you two are ok?” Chanyeol asked next, surveying them for injuries.

            “Yeah.  The assholes were too busy tormenting this guy to even notice us sneaking up on them,” Kyungsoo grumbled.

 

            Jongin grimaced and Chanyeol pulled him closer almost out of instinct.  They both knew very well what cruel things hunters were capable of doing to their kind.

            “It's good that you were able to save him,” Jongin said softly.  “Let's go home so we can take care of him.”

 

            Minseok nodded and they all held hands.  Seconds later, Jongin teleported them back to the abandoned building the group had learned to call home.  The others rushed over as soon as they appeared, eager to see if they were ok and who the boy was that Minseok had saved.  Almost immediately, Minseok grabbed Yixing's wrist and looked at him pleadingly.

            “He's hurt.  Will you take a look at him?”

            “Of course!”

 

            Minseok had Kyungsoo carry the boy to his room, laying him gently down on the old mattress that Minseok slept on.  Kyungsoo left the room as Yixing entered, and Minseok closed his door to give them some privacy.  He made sure to reassure everyone that they were alright first though.  As soon as he turned around, he was surprised to find Yixing carefully peeling the boy's pants off.

            “What are you doing?” He asked, feeling his face flush slightly.

            “The wound is on his leg.  His pants are a little too tight to roll up, so I'm taking them off so I can get a closer look.”

 

            Minseok walked over cautiously, keeping distance so Yixing could work, but his worry definitely got the better of him.  Looking at the boy's legs, Minseok could tell he was thin, scarily so.  Minseok glanced at the wound next.  There was only an entry wound, so the bullet was probably still lodged inside his leg.

            “I'm going to need Luhan to help me get the bullet out,” Yixing said softly.  “It hit his bone and cracked it.  He's probably in a lot of pain.”  Minseok gulped.

            “I'll go get him.”

 

            Minseok left the room and returned shortly after with Luhan.  The latter was able to pull the bullet out with ease and Yixing began healing the broken bone and the bleeding hole.  Minseok decided to wipe the hunter's blood off the boy's face with his sleeve in an attempt to distract himself.  He had seen far worse injuries, even on his own family members and himself, but something about seeing this boy in pain really upset him.  He didn't even know his name, but Minseok's protective instincts had already kicked in.

            “I've healed his wound,” Yixing finally sighed.  “But he's still in pretty bad shape.  He'd been starving, Minseok.  He's malnourished and weak, and I can't really fix either of those.”

            “We'll get him some food when he wakes up.”

            “Start with rice,” Yixing suggested.  “His stomach probably won't be able to digest anything heavier than that.  Then we'll try to get something with more substance into him later.”

            “I'll go tell Chanyeol and Joonmyun to start cooking it,” Luhan stated, getting up.  “It's about time we eat anyways, and I think the others have finished sorting the supplies by now.”

            “Thanks, Luhan,” Minseok said.

 

            Luhan waved him off and left the room, closing the door once more.  Minseok watched as Yixing carefully pulled the boy's pants up and fastened them.  There was silence between them, but their feelings had been communicated all the same.  Yixing was just as sullen about the whole situation as Minseok.  It was never easy seeing someone reduced to this state.

 

            Eventually, Yixing left the room as well.  Minseok remained, wanting to be there when the boy woke up because he would no doubt panic at the change of location.  As Minseok watched the boy sleep, he couldn't help but hope that he would choose to stay with their group.  Minseok knew a lot would be expected of the boy if he were to join, since everyone in his group was expected to pull their own weight, but it would be better than wasting away on his own.

 

            The smell of rice and instant ramyun was starting to flood the abandoned building and Minseok took a deep breath, closing his eyes and relaxing at the smell.  That was when he heard the soft mumble coming from the boy beside him.  Quickly, Minseok got to his feet and stuck his head out the door, asking someone to get him a bowl of rice.  When he turned around, the boy on the mattress was trying to push himself up, and apparently having a hard time doing so.

            “Hey,” Minseok greeted gently.  He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, causing the latter to jump.  “It's ok.  Let me help you up.”

 

            Minseok carefully grabbed the boy's other shoulder and lifted him up the rest of the way with ease.  He really didn't weigh all that much, and that worried Minseok.  The boy stared with unfocused eyes for a moment, then gradually recognition crossed his face as he focused on Minseok in front of him.

            “You...” The boy started.

            “I'm Minseok,” he reminded.  “I brought you back to my home.  My friend took care of your leg already.  Does it feel better?”  The boy nodded.

            “Thank you...”

 

            At that point, Luhan came in the room holding a bowl of rice and some chopsticks.  He handed them to Minseok then gently smiled at the boy before taking his leave again.

            “We made you some food,” Minseok said softly.  “You're hungry, right?”

            “You didn't have to...”

            “I said we'd take care of you, remember?  Here.”

 

            He handed the boy the food and nodded at him when he stared at it hesitantly.  The smallest smile graced the boy's face, and Minseok's heart might have skipped a beat at the sight.  There was something weird about this boy, perhaps his innocence in light of a dark situation.  It was a nice change compared to the usual bleak world Minseok saw.

            “Will you tell me your name?” Minseok asked as the boy was finishing the rice.

            “Baekhyun...”

            “It's nice to meet you, Baekhyun.  Would you like to stay with us?  You'd have to gather supplies and help out, but we'd look out for you.  We're all one big family here, and we'd love to have you too, I'm sure.”

            “Would I have to kill?” Baekhyun asked sadly.  Minseok grimaced.

            “I can't promise that you wouldn't.  We run for our lives on a daily basis...But we'd look out for you.  There's strength in numbers after all.”

            “My power can't kill...Does that mean I can't stay?”

            “No.  Jongin's power can't kill.  Neither can Yixing's.  In fact his does the opposite.  We still keep them around.  What's your power?  I'm sure we can find something you'll excel at.”  The boy frowned.

            “It's pretty useless and I'm not good at controlling it.”

            “Show me.  It'll be ok.”

 

            Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes.  His entire body began to glow and Minseok's eyes widened slightly.  Then the lights in his room flickered rapidly before going out along with Baekhyun's own light.  A second later, they came back on, and Baekhyun let out a disappointed sigh.  There was a knock on the door and soon Kris had opened it, looking around nervously.

            “We saw flashing lights under the door and got nervous...” He explained somewhat guiltily.  Minseok simply smiled and rubbed Baekhyun's back.

            “Guys, meet the newest addition to our team.  This is Baekhyun, and he controls light.”

 

            The group muttered small greetings and a heavy, nervous tension seemed to loom, but that was normal whenever someone was introduced into their group.  Minseok was certain that they would come to love Baekhyun just as they had everyone before him.  As he watched Baekhyun fidget nervously and greet them back, he really hoped the boy would come to like their group too.  As long as he wasn't going to be on his own starving to death anymore, Minseok was content.

 

~*~

            Getting Baekhyun to open up and be part of the group proved to be a challenge.  He wasn't as shut off as Sehun had been, but he was close.  He mostly stayed in the small room they'd given him in their abandoned building and only ever came out when it was time for meals.  Yixing was pretty insistent that Baekhyun receive certain types of food so that he could recover faster, but unfortunately, their group only had so much they could provide.

 

            As per rules of the group, Baekhyun always ate last.  New recruits had to earn their share and rights to eat along with the others.  It was mostly in case the new recruit was only there for supplies and betrayed them and ran off later.  They kept them on tight leashes until they could prove their trust.  Minseok wished that didn't have to be the case, but he'd learned well that it was hard to find trustworthy people.

 

            Still, even if Baekhyun ate last, Yixing always made sure they set his share aside first, not wanting the boy to not get enough to eat while he was so weak.  Minseok made sure no one saw, but he also saved some of his food and secretly added it to Baekhyun's plate before bringing the food to the boy's room.  Sadly, Baekhyun still preferred to eat alone, so half his meals were spent in solitude.  That is, solitude with Minseok's poor company.

 

            He didn't like to leave the boy alone, and he really did want Baekhyun to open up somehow, so he usually sat in his room with him while he ate.  Minseok wasn't sure why he was acting this way.  He'd never tried this hard to get the others to come out of their shells.  It had always just happened naturally.  There was something different about Baekhyun.  Something that made Minseok want to look after him and make sure he was doing well and eating enough.  That was why he was sneaking him some of his food when he'd _never_ done that for anyone else.  Minseok had never felt this way about someone before, so determined to make them feel safe and happy.  This Baekhyun kid really was an anomaly to Minseok.

 

            Still, Minseok was glad to see him gradually getting better.  Baekhyun had been so weak that Yixing had wanted him to rest in bed most of the time.  Now, some color had returned to his face and he was able to get up without Minseok or Yixing needing to be beside him to possibly catch him if he got dizzy or lost his balance.  Minseok wished there wasn't always a lack of food.  None of them were eating as well as they should be, but they just couldn't afford to.  Supplies were too scarce to eat well.

 

            Minseok sighed as he looked at their supply stash.  They'd been feeding an extra mouth for the past few weeks, so naturally they went through their food way faster than usual.  They were going to have to make another supply run in a few days.  They needed more food as well as clothes.  They'd given Baekhyun a new set, but he'd been wearing it for a while now and they didn't even have enough jackets for their initial group, let alone having extras to give Baekhyun.  Minseok was dreading the next supply run, since they never went smoothly, but there was no other option.

 

            Minseok gathered everyone into the main room of their hideout a few days later, Baekhyun included.  He did his usual rundown of which store they'd be raiding, which subgroups they would be traveling in to make sure no one was alone, and what kinds of items they'd need.  The others were used to supply runs, but to Baekhyun, this was terrifying.  Minseok must have realized this, because he told Baekhyun that he wasn't to leave his side while they were on the raid.  Knowing he'd be with Minseok seemed to calm the boy down a bit.  Baekhyun's power wasn't made for fighting in the first place, so he had no problem staying with someone who could protect him.

 

            When they were ready, they gathered close and held hands so Jongin could teleport them.  They would be going to an old mall this time since they desperately needed clothes as well as whatever food they could find.  Baekhyun's hand trembled as it clutched tightly to Minseok's.  The latter looked at him gently and squeezed back, trying to provide some sort of comfort and reassurance.  They landed outside the mall, and the group split up, making sure the surroundings were clear.  When they were done checking, Minseok gave the signal for everyone to move in.

 

            It was a strange sense of déjà vu to be walking beside Baekhyun and gathering clothes.  Minseok kept him close by and within eyesight at all times.  It wasn't hard, since Baekhyun was terrified, especially of being alone.  He naturally clung to Minseok's side.  Minseok couldn't help but pity him and wonder just what the boy had been through up until now.  He hadn't tried to ask since Baekhyun was extremely jumpy and skittish.  He figured he would try to reassure him and gain his trust first before prying into possibly dangerous, emotional territory.

 

            Minseok and Baekhyun headed upstairs and started scavenging some of the old clothing stores for anything they could use.  Minseok was looking for warmer clothes, since the weather was only going to get colder.  Baekhyun mostly held the bag open for Minseok to deposit items into.  He would stare down at the clothes in the bag every now and then and Minseok could only smile softly.

            “It's alright.  They're lying on the ground and a lot of them have small holes in them.  You don't have to feel guilty about taking them.”

            “Ok,” Baekhyun answered quietly.

            “This town is abandoned except for us and a human gang.  We compete for supplies, but other than us, nobody wants these clothes.”

            “How long have you been in this town?” Baekhyun asked.  Minseok was surprised at the sudden conversation, but grateful that the boy was talking to him.

            “Not long.  Maybe a few months?  What about you?”

            “I've only been here a week or two.  Most of that time was spent with your group.”

            “Really?  Where were you before?”  
            “In a city near the capital.  I would have stayed there, but...”

            “It's even riskier near the capital,” Minseok sighed.

            “Something like that...So do you guys always stay in places for a long time?  Isn't it risky to settle down?”

            “We usually try to completely exhaust a city of resources before we leave since they're so hard to find, but you know, with hunters and gangs, sometimes we leave cities pretty early.  The resources aren't worth the constant risks.  We never stay somewhere for more than a couple months.  That's just how it works out.”

            “So is the human gang that lives here not a threat to you?  You said you compete for supplies...”

            “They're just petty battles.  The humans can always go to the capital for supplies, but the world is out to see us perish, so they try to take what little we have.  But the humans here aren't the worst gang we've dealt with, that's for sure.”

 

            Baekhyun looked fearful and Minseok mentally punched himself for making it sound like there were far worse things out there.  It was the truth, but for whatever reason, he wanted to break that to Baekhyun slowly and keep him protected from those worse things.  Besides, he was trying to settle Baekhyun down, not make him more worried.

            “It's alright.  I'll take care of you,” Minseok whispered, reaching for Baekhyun's wrist to hold it.  Somehow, those words held more weight than any other time Minseok had said them.

 

            Baekhyun bit his lip, looking unsure, but finally he nodded and offered the smallest hint of a smile at Minseok.  It was strange how Minseok's heart seemed to beat just a little faster.  It was probably just because Baekhyun was finally smiling, which made him happy.

 

            They continued to gather clothes in silence, but it was much more comfortable than before.  Baekhyun seemed to have relaxed just a bit.  That is, until they heard the sounds of gunshots in the distance and shouting.  Minseok cursed under his breath and shoved a few more shirts into their bag.

            “We need to go!  The human gang is here!”

            “You're sure it's not hunters?”

            “No, there was no siren.  Hunters always announce their presence like jackasses.  The human gang just starts shooting.  And even if it were hunters, we still need to get out of here, right?  Let's go find Jongin and the others!”

 

            Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's hand and began leading him quickly back down to the first floor, Baekhyun dragging their massive bag of clothes behind them.  Minseok was very careful in moving around, opting to try and sneak and hide, but it was hard with the massive bag.  Finally, they spotted the others hiding and sending attacks at humans who were shooting at them while taking cover.  Minseok clicked his tongue and turned to Baekhyun.

            “I'm going to join the fight.  Stay here.”

 

            Baekhyun watched nervously as Minseok rushed over to the others, dodging shots and shooting icicles out of his hands.  Baekhyun looked away when one of those icicles pierced through the chest of one of the humans.  He hated seeing this.  No amount of telling himself that this was the world they lived in would ever make it easier to watch.

 

            As the battle grew more violent, soon the humans came out of hiding and were getting physical with the other members of their group.  Baekhyun would have figured close combat put the humans at a disadvantage, but with the amount of knives and other close ranged weapons they had, the group was having to stay alert at all times.  Baekhyun was having trouble keeping track of everyone, and he'd managed to lose Minseok in the fray.  He was so preoccupied looking for the other, he didn't notice the human sneaking up on him.

 

            He screamed as a blade slashed across his arm and he dropped the bag of clothes.  Out of fear and instinct, he began to glow, praying that it would deter the man attacking him.  Unfortunately, he lost control and ended up creating a massive flash and destroying all the lights in the room.  He cowered on the ground while the fighting continued in the darkness.  Eventually he heard Minseok shout for Chanyeol, and several fireballs shot into the air and hovered there, lighting the battle once more so they weren't fighting blindly.

 

            More humans rushed at Baekhyun and he closed his eyes, waiting for their attacks to hit.  To his surprise, he heard dull thumps and grunts, and he glanced up to see Minseok back by his side, kicking and punching the humans away before sending out more icicles at them.  He was really protecting Baekhyun, like he said he would.  Baekhyun watched Minseok struggle to keep the men away.  Their bag of clothes had long since been taken by the human gang.  Baekhyun tried to look for it, but all he could see were men fighting.

 

            He glanced back at Minseok and noticed that he seemed worn down and possibly hurt, gripping his shoulder from time to time.  The men just kept coming.  Baekhyun needed to help him somehow, right?  One of them charged for Minseok and Baekhyun quickly flashed brightly, hoping to deter him.  His heart raced when the man grimaced, stopping in his tracks.  The only problem was Minseok also groaned and covered his eyes.  Baekhyun cursed himself for blinding Minseok as well.

 

            The most horrifying event happened while Minseok was still recovering from Baekhyun's flash.  One of the other men came charging at him, knife ready to strike.  Baekhyun gasped and shouted out, but Minseok was still squinting to see.  Baekhyun flashed once more, and the man staggered, missing his aim for Minseok's chest and instead striking him in the side.  Minseok groaned as the knife plunged into his skin, but he grit his teeth and forced himself to form an icicle, impaling the man that had attacked him.

 

            Minseok wobbled on his feet, clutching at his bleeding side.  The knife had fallen out when the man collapsed before him, so now his side had a gaping, bleeding hole.  His vision blurred as the pain began to set in and he lost his footing.  Rather than hitting the ground, however, he collided with a soft body, that held him close and lowered him gently to the ground.  He heard Baekhyun calling his name, whimpering and begging for him to hold on.  Minseok wanted to comfort him and tell him that he was ok and that he'd been through worse, but it was hurting his side just to breathe.  Instead, he let himself be held closer by Baekhyun.  It surprised him when the other whispered to him.

            “Close your eyes.”

 

            Minseok wanted to ask why Baekhyun would make a request like that, especially in the middle of battle, but when the boy began to glow, Minseok had no choice but to close his eyes.  Minseok felt nervous, not being able to see what was happening, but even with his eyes closed, he could tell that Baekhyun was painfully bright.  None of the humans would be able to get near them or be able to see who they were hitting.  They could still shoot at them from a distance though.  Minseok could only hope his friends had taken care of the men with guns.

 

            Baekhyun was surprisingly warm.  Minseok didn't think he'd ever felt this warm before, except for when Chanyeol was near him in the summer time.  It was pleasant though, and it was lulling him to sleep.  The blood loss and pain weren't helping his case of course.  It was strange being held and protected like this.  Minseok had never experienced it before.  He'd always fought stubbornly or tried to protect one of his friends.  Baekhyun was different though.  Minseok felt this need, this _urge_ , to protect him at all times.  Being protected by him now was doing equally strange things to Minseok's heart.  Then again, maybe that was because of the blood loss as well.

 

            As time went on, Minseok felt Baekhyun shaking and heard his struggled breathing.  Baekhyun was wearing himself out, and he was no doubt having a hard time keeping his power under control.  Minseok wanted to tell him to stop, but he didn't even have the strength to open his eyes anymore.  He was losing consciousness.  The last thing he heard was Yixing's voice, though he couldn't make out what he said.

 

            Baekhyun groaned as his head ached, but he was so afraid to stop.  If he was glowing, they were at least out of sight and somewhat safe.  It was only when he heard another voice that he finally relaxed.

            “Baekhyun!  It's me, Yixing!  Stop glowing, I can't see!”

 

            Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief and let his glow fade.  He was trembling and exhausted and his cut ached, but that didn't much matter when he remembered Minseok bleeding out in his arms.  Baekhyun looked pleadingly at Yixing, and the healer started working on Minseok in a matter of seconds.  As Baekhyun studied Yixing's features, he noticed how worn out Yixing looked.  Baekhyun glanced around at the others and noticed they were injured as well.  Yixing must have healed the worst of their wounds.  Taking a closer look at the others, he didn't fail to notice the accusatory or angry glances.  He'd almost gotten Minseok killed.  It made sense that they'd treat him like this, but it still hurt.  His attention was redirected when Yixing sighed and rubbed his temples.

            “I've healed the worst of it, but he's still hurt.  We'll take him back and treat him with some medical supplies.  When I'm rested I'll heal him and everyone else the rest of the way.”

            “Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered.  Yixing smiled and gave Baekhyun's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

            “It's what I do.”

 

            Yixing got to his feet after that and tiredly walked over to the others.  Baekhyun was surprised when Kris suddenly came over and lifted Minseok out of his arms.  He almost protested, not wanting to part from the boy, but a single glare from Kris was enough to shut him up.  The group gathered around with the supplies they'd managed to protect and Jongin teleported them back to the base.

 

            Minseok was taken to his room, while a few of the more injured members also headed off to their rooms, and Baekhyun stayed with the rest to unload the supplies.  The entire time, he felt irritated glares digging into his back, and even heard murmurs that he'd lost valuable supplies and had been more harm than help.  It was the last thing Baekhyun needed to hear at that moment, but he knew it was true.  The odds of him staying in this group for much longer seemed pretty low.  Minseok would probably throw him out the instant he woke up.

 

            As a few people began preparing what would be dinner for the night, Baekhyun managed to slink out of the main room.  He didn't want to be around any of them right now.  He couldn't handle the glares and the cruel words.  He was afraid he'd get kicked out before he got the chance to say goodbye to Minseok and apologize.  He at least had to do that much.

 

            He was about to go back to the room they'd set aside for him, but he felt afraid to return.  After all, that was where they'd expect him to be.  Instead, he walked down the hall, peaking into the open rooms and trying to find Minseok.  He finally stumbled upon a closed door.  Normally, he wouldn't open random doors in a place he didn't consider his home, but this door was different.  There was a cold draft coming from underneath the door, and Baekhyun was sure it was Minseok's room.

 

            He quietly turned the knob and opened the door, thankful when he saw the unconscious boy sleeping on the mattress.  Baekhyun closed the door behind him and cautiously walked over to Minseok.  His breathing seemed labored, but his side was no longer dripping crimson, having been properly patched up, and a little color had returned to Minseok's face.  Baekhyun sighed and sat against the wall, hugging his legs to his chest.  He knew Minseok would probably be angry that Baekhyun was in his room without permission, but Minseok's room felt like the safest place for Baekhyun to be.  Minseok was the only person that made Baekhyun feel safe, and he'd almost gotten him killed.

 

            Tears streaked down Baekhyun's cheeks and he hated himself for being so weak.  All he ever did these days was cry.  He'd never felt so useless before.  He had a special power, didn't he?  He should have been able to do _something_ with it.  Instead, he just got in the way.  Minseok and his group didn't need to carry his dead weight around.  He probably wouldn't survive on his own, and the thought terrified him, but it would be better than dragging everyone else down with him.  Perhaps Baekhyun should just leave on his own before the group kicked him out.  First, he had to talk to Minseok one last time though.

 

            Eventually, Baekhyun heard Yixing calling his name and he panicked.  He looked around the room for a place to hide and spotted a ragged old curtain covering what Baekhyun assumed was a window.  He crept behind it, thankful that the fabric draped down to the floor.  His eyes widened when he noticed the giant hole in the wall instead of a window.  He wondered if it had been there before or if Kyungsoo had made it on accident.

 

            Soon enough, the door cracked open and Baekhyun held his breath, trying not to move and give away his location.  Yixing called for him quietly, trying not to disturb Minseok, but he sounded worried.  When he received no response, Yixing sighed, and Baekhyun felt a little guilty for hiding.  Yixing had been nothing but kind to him so far, but Baekhyun was so afraid to face him.  He didn't think he could look any of them in the eyes.

 

            Baekhyun relaxed when he heard the door shut.  He groaned quietly and leaned against the wall.  His cut hurt and his stomach was begging for food, but he ignored them.  He had gone without food for days before, and he would have to do it again soon enough once he left.  He needed to get used to this feeling.  He dared to crawl out of his hiding spot a little while later, and he resumed sitting against the wall, waiting for Minseok to wake up.

 

            It was much later in the night when Minseok finally stirred.  Baekhyun had started dozing off, but a pained groan had him wide awake again.  He stared in horror as Minseok shifted on the bed and slowly started to lift himself off the mattress.  He hissed and gripped his injured side and Baekhyun moved forward just a bit, hands out and ready to catch Minseok if he collapsed.

            “Y-You probably shouldn't move...” Baekhyun stuttered nervously.  Minseok's gaze shifted to him, eyes wide in surprise.

            “Baekhyun?”

            “I'm sorry...I entered your room without permission.  I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

            “It's fine,” Minseok breathed, finally managing to sit up on the bed, still holding his side tenderly.  “I'm glad you're ok.  I was worried about you.”

            “Why?” Baekhyun asked before he could help himself.  Minseok raised an eyebrow at him.  “I almost got you killed,” Baekhyun added quietly, looking away.

            “You protected me,” Minseok comforted.

 

            Minseok felt an odd warmth in his chest and he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.  Baekhyun really did strange things to him.  The boy seemed to be pretty choked up over his words, and that was when Minseok noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks and the watery eyes.  He wished there was something he could do to cheer him up.

            “I'm sorry...They took half our supplies,” Baekhyun whispered, still not looking Minseok in the eye.

            “It's alright.  As long as we're all alive, we can get more.”

 

            Baekhyun looked up at him with quivering eyes, and Minseok was about to ask him why he was so upset, but a sudden gurgle broke the silence.  Baekhyun turned bright red and Minseok stared at him curiously.

            “I-I haven't eaten yet,” Baekhyun admitted.  Minseok's eyes went wide again.

            “Why not?  Did Yixing not bring you any food?”

            “I...I hid from him...”

            “Why would you do that?”

 

            Minseok looked genuinely confused now, but when he noticed Baekhyun's fearful, shifty eyes, he had a feeling his friends had something to do with it.  He forced himself off the bed, wincing and cursing under his breath as his side ached.

            “Those assholes,” he growled.  “Come on, we're getting food.”

            “You really shouldn't push yourself...I'm ok, really!”

            “You were starving to death when we found you,” Minseok said bluntly.  “That wasn't that long ago.  You need to eat.  Besides, I'm hungry too.  Come on.”

 

            He held out his hand and Baekhyun stared at it worriedly.  Minseok shook it a bit and Baekhyun finally gulped and grabbed onto it.  After that, Minseok led them down the hall and into the main room.  As soon as Minseok turned the corner, Yixing was there to greet him frantically.

            “Minseok!  You're awake!” He gasped.  “About Baekhyun, I've looked for him but-”

            “He's right here with me.  Don't worry,” Minseok stated, tugging Baekhyun into the room behind him.  The latter cowered behind him, despite being a little taller.

            “Oh thank God,” Yixing groaned, holding his chest in relief.  “Where were you earlier!?  I was so worried!”

            “He was hiding in my room somewhere,” Minseok answered for him.  “Seems a few assholes scared him.”

 

            He glared at some of the other in the room and they didn't meet his gaze.  After Minseok had instilled some fear and remorse into them, he turned back to Yixing.

            “What supplies did we get?”

            “We have plenty of food but all the clothes you two gathered were stolen.”  Minseok sighed and nodded.

            “Alright.  At least we got the food...Baekhyun and I haven't eaten since this morning.  Think you could whip something up for us?”

            “Happily,” Joonmyun said, tugging on Chanyeol's arm and heading to their food supply.

            “Do you want me to finish healing your side?” Yixing asked.

            “Later.  You're still tired, I can tell.  I'll be fine.”

            “Alright...Just don't push yourself.  Your wound was deep.”

            “I won't,” Minseok reassured.

 

            After that, Yixing retired to his room.  It seemed the only thing that was still keeping him awake was looking for Baekhyun.  The latter felt really guilty now for causing so much trouble.  Minseok gave his hand a firm squeeze and smiled at him again, which helped him relax just a bit.  Only Minseok seemed to calm him down in this place.

 

            Minseok glanced Baekhyun over, noting the bags under his eyes and how his body trembled slightly.  He couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or fear, or both.  His eyes stopped when he spotted the cut, bloody fabric of his sleeve sticking to his arm and he gasped quietly, using his free hand to gently peel the fabric away from Baekhyun's skin.

            “You got hurt,” he whispered, looking at Baekhyun with a worried expression.  “Why didn't you say anything?”

            “It's just a cut,” Baekhyun mumbled.  “It was nothing compared to...to you.”

            “It doesn't matter, if we don't clean it up and treat it, it's going to get infected and then it _will_ be a big deal.  I'll take care of it after dinner, alright?”

 

            Baekhyun nodded and stared down at his feet.  For having ruined their supply run and almost gotten Minseok killed, he was being uncannily nice.  Baekhyun didn't know what to make of it.  Minseok had seemed so intimidating before, but he'd save Baekhyun twice now and was taking care of him.  Perhaps he was a much better person than Baekhyun realized.

 

            When Joonmyun came back out with their instant ramyun, a staple in their diets unfortunately, Minseok gave him a quick thanks and handed one of the bowls to Baekhyun.  After that, he motioned for the boy to follow him back to his room, shutting the door so they were alone.  Minseok walked over to his mattress and plopped down on it, patting the spot beside him.

            “Come on.  Don't eat standing up!”

 

            Baekhyun timidly sat down beside him and waited for Minseok to take the first bite before eating himself.  The room was silent other than the sounds of slurping noodles.  When Baekhyun had reached the end of his bowl, he sighed and glanced nervously at Minseok.

            “Why are you being so nice to me?” He asked softly.  Minseok raised an eyebrow.

            “Because you're part of our family now.  I want to take care of you.”

            “The others don't want me here,” Baekhyun whispered.  Minseok sighed.

            “They were scared because I haven't gotten hurt like that in a while.  It's not the first time that's happened, nor will it be the last.  And literally every single one of us has messed up a supply run, so they can shove it up their asses if they're gonna give you hell for it.”

 

            Baekhyun smiled softly.  Despite how much Minseok had scared him in the beginning, he was really starting to like him.  He was a good person.

            “Thank you for saving me,” Minseok said gently, nudging Baekhyun's shoulder.  “You've got some fight in you, I can tell.  You just need a little more practice with your power, and you'll be great!”

            “How many people will I almost get killed working on that though?”

            “None.  I'll train you in the evenings here,” Minseok stated.  Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes.

            “You'll train me!?”

            “Of course.  We all learned how to use our powers somehow.  I'll help you figure out yours.”

            “Thank you...” Baekhyun whispered.  “I-I'll try not to let you down...”

            “I know you won't.”

 

            Minseok patted his shoulder and got up from the mattress.  He walked over to a dingy dresser in the corner of the room and pulled one of the drawers out.  After some fiddling, he pulled out a box and smiled at Baekhyun, holding it up proudly.

            “Medical supplies.  We each have a box in our rooms.  We'll probably get one for you soon too.  Yixing is good for the bad injuries, but smaller ones I like to treat naturally so we don't wear him out.”

            “You care a lot for your group, don't you,” Baekhyun commented.  Minseok shrugged and sat down beside him.

            “If we don't take care of each other, no one will.  Now let me see your arm.”

 

            Baekhyun held his arm out slightly and Minseok gently grabbed his elbow, turning his arm so he could inspect the damage.  Minseok rolled Baekhyun's sleeve up carefully, then took out some antiseptic and began cleaning the wound.  Baekhyun winced, but he tried to stay still while Minseok took care of his arm.  Finally, Minseok put some gauze on it and wrapped a bandage around his arm.  He gave Baekhyun a pat on the back and started putting his supplies away again.

            “There.  Feel better?”

            “Yeah...Thank you again.”

            “No problem!”

 

            Minseok got up and put his box back in his drawer.  When he turned around, Baekhyun was yawning and rubbing his eyes.  Minseok found it ridiculously endearing, and a wide smile was on his face again.  How long had it been since he'd smiled like this?  It was a little sad that he couldn't remember.

            “We had a rough day and you used a lot of power.  I bet your exhausted,” Minseok said, walking back over to Baekhyun and sitting beside him once more.

            “Yeah.  I guess I should go back to my room, huh?”  He made to get up but Minseok grabbed his wrist, surprising both of them.

            “Wait...” He started.  “You don't have a mattress yet.  They're hard to find, so I don't know when we'll be able to get you one...You can sleep on mine for tonight.”

            “I couldn't!  You need to rest...and you're injured.”

            “So are you,” Minseok said cheekily.  “There's room for both of us.  I won't force you, but if you'd like to sleep on something other than the floor, you're welcome to stay in here.”

            “A-Alright...”

 

            Minseok wasn't sure why his heart skipped a beat, but a huge wave of relief washed over him.  He scooted to one side of the mattress, leaving space for Baekhyun.  When they were laying beside each other, it was a tight fit, but Minseok didn't mind.  It was warm, and he was always so cold in the winter.  Baekhyun was especially warm for some reason.  Minseok didn't even notice the fact that he didn't have a blanket that night.

 

            Baekhyun was nervous at first, and he was afraid to get too close to Minseok, lest he overstep his boundaries and get kicked out of the room.  He still couldn't believe he hadn't gotten kicked out of the group.  He was far from comfortable with the others, but laying beside Minseok, he felt just a bit more at ease.  Maybe he could trust Minseok when he said he would take care of him.  Baekhyun knew one thing for sure.  It had been so long since he'd slept next to another person, and he'd missed it beyond belief.  Curled up safely beside Minseok, Baekhyun had no troubles sleeping that night.

 

~*~

            Minseok's group laid low for the next few weeks.  They'd gotten enough food to last them for a while, and they were trying to make do with what clothes they had.  Minseok had managed to sooth whatever irritation the group had with Baekhyun as well, mostly by proving that he was still alive and there was no reason to be angry at the boy.  They were all extremely protective of each other, and Minseok understood that, but that didn't mean they could disregard Baekhyun.  By protecting Minseok, Baekhyun had proven that he was loyal to the group, or at least to Minseok.  He was an official member now, and Minseok would make sure he was treated well.

 

            Even though Baekhyun was allowed to eat at the same time as everyone else and wasn't forced to the confinement of his own room, he still ended up only eating when Minseok ate, and only interacting with him and Yixing when the latter came to check on his health.  Baekhyun knew the group was trying to accept him and become closer, but he was still scared.  The last thing he wanted to be was a burden, so the less people he became close with in the group, the better.  He didn't really have much choice with Minseok because the other was usually stuck to his side, pestering him if he'd eaten, or talking about training his powers.  That was another reason Baekhyun was so close to Minseok.

 

            Every other night or so, Baekhyun would visit Minseok's room in the evening and they would sit on his mattress, talking about their powers and how Minseok learned to control his.  There was no universal method, since all their powers were different, but Minseok focused on the feeling that flowed through their bodies as they used their powers.  It was like there was an energy that was part of their very blood, pulsating whenever their power manifested itself.  Minseok spent the first few evenings trying to help Baekhyun understand and feel that sensation.  When he finally felt it, that was when the real training began.

 

            Minseok started by teaching Baekhyun to focus his power into a specific part of his body, rather than just a bright flash.  Baekhyun struggled at first, more often than not causing Minseok's room light to flicker dangerously.  Finally though, he managed to concentrate it into his hand, forming a small ball of light.  Minseok was so proud of him that he patted his back and hugged him briefly, shouting congratulations.  Baekhyun lost control immediately after, flustered from the sudden hug, and his ball of light quickly expanded, filling the room with light.  Minseok pulled away and rubbed his eyes with a small groan.  When he could open them again, he saw Baekhyun looking panicked through the bright spots still clouding his vision.

            “I'm so sorry!” He gasped.  Minseok shook his head.

            “No, it's fine.  I surprised you...” He soothed.  He'd surprised himself as well.  “You're doing a really good job.  Even after living with my power for almost a year prior, I almost froze myself, Kris, and Luhan to death on our first supply raid together.”

            “Really?” Baekhyun asked softly, looking up at him in a mixture of surprise and admiration.

 

            The admiration had been a look Baekhyun held for him ever since they started training together.  It was obvious Baekhyun held a great deal of respect for him for one reason or another.  Minseok could never help the smile that came to his face every time Baekhyun stared at him like that.  He really wasn't that great of a person, but when he was with Baekhyun, he felt like he could be.  Like he _wanted_ to be, just for him.  He would never admit that to anyone though.  Baekhyun was just treating him as a mentor, and it was feeding his pride.  That was what Minseok kept telling himself.

            “Yeah, it was pretty bad,”Minseok continued.  “We were all sick for like a week after that,” he laughed.

            “When did your power awaken?” Baekhyun asked next.

            “A little after I turned 15.  I hid it until I graduated school, then I ran away.  I met Luhan and Kris then, and we slowly formed our group over the years after that.”

            “So you, Kris, and Luhan are the leaders?”

            “Yeah, you could say that.  We try to make big decisions as a group, but Kris, Luhan, and I tend to make a lot of the smaller ones, mostly because we just work well together.”

            “How long have you been together as a group then?”

            “3 years now.  It's been a wild ride.”

            “You've been surviving out here for 3 years!?” Baekhyun gasped.  “I can't imagine living through this for so long...”  His tone didn't sit well with Minseok, and the latter found himself placing his arm around his shoulder in concern.

            “It's not that bad, I promise.  It's always a little bumpy the first few months someone joins our group.  Once things settle down, it'll feel like home to you.  I promise.”

            “Home...” Baekhyun mumbled sadly, looking down at his hands.

 

            Minseok felt his heart clench as he realized that his definition of home was very unorthodox compared to most people's.  He had long since come to terms with the fact that he would never live in a decent house with a bed and fresh food, but he had the loving family here that he hadn't had back in the capital.  That was good enough for him.  He hoped it could become the same way for Baekhyun someday.  If nothing else, Minseok wanted to be some sort of home for him.  It was weird realizing he wanted such an intimate thing with the boy.  Minseok had never experienced this kind of feeling before.  It was different from what he felt for the others, and that scared him a little.  Baekhyun still looked pretty crestfallen, so Minseok gave him a gentle nudge, getting his attention finally.

            “What about you?” Minseok asked, trying to change the subject a bit.  “When did our power awaken?”

            “I was 18,” Baekhyun sighed.  “It was earlier this year...Some months ago.”

            “Did you survive in the capital until then?”

            “No, I...I left the day my power awakened.  I never went home again.”

            “Then you were living on your own until we found you?” Minseok asked sadly.  He didn't like the thought of Baekhyun struggling on his own for so long.

            “No, I had a friend with me...” Baekhyun answered softly.

 

            His lip trembled and Minseok realized this was dangerous territory.  He wanted to change the subject again, but Baekhyun continued before he had the chance.

            “He was my best friend in the capital...Just an ordinary human,” he said softly.  “The night I found out I had a power, I went to him and showed him my mark, crying and asking him what I was supposed to do...I thought they would kill me for sure.  I was so scared...”

            “Those are all justified feelings,” Minseok comforted, remembering how he felt very similarly the night he ran away.

            “My friend calmed me down, then said he'd run away with me...”  Minseok's eyes widened at this.  “It was crazy and I couldn't believe he would do something like that for me.”

            “He must have really cared for you.”

            “Or he was an idiot,” Baekhyun mumbled.  “We ran away to a nearby abandoned city, just outside the capital.  Since he was a human, he could come and go within the capital as he pleased.  He would bring supplies to me and stay with me so I wasn't alone...It was nice.”

            “So...what happened to him?” Minseok asked worriedly.  “Did he abandon you?”

            “I wish,” Baekhyun practically whimpered.  “He just disappeared one day.  He was supposed to be getting more supplies from the capital, but 3 days passed without him returning.  I was so scared that he'd left me, or that something had happened to him.  But then I thought maybe he just got caught up with something.  So I waited until a week had passed and I was completely out of supplies...then I went to look for him.”  He wiped at his eyes and Minseok realized he was crying.  He held him closer and rubbed his back.

            “You don't need to tell me anymore if you don't want to.  It's ok.”

            “I found him bloody and dead, lying in a pile of trash not far from the building we'd been hiding in,” Baekhyun whispered, breaking into a sob towards the end of his sentence.  Minseok immediately pulled him into a full hug, pressing the boy's face to his chest.

            “I'm so sorry.”

            “A human gang must have gotten to him.  After all, a hunter wouldn't have killed him like that and left him to rot...They only do that to us,” Baekhyun cried.  “The humans probably killed him and took the supplies he was bringing back to me...And I was such a coward, I just ran away to this city.  It was my fault he died...”

            “That's not true, Baekhyun.”

            “Yes it is!  If I hadn't asked him to help me that night, he would still be in the capital, living happily!  I bring ruin to everyone that's around me...I almost got you killed too...”

            “Baekhyun, listen to me,” Minseok said seriously, cupping the boy's cheeks and making him look him in the eyes.  “You didn't kill him.  You did not hurt him and leave him in a pile of trash.  You didn't pull his final breath out of his lungs.  You did _not_ kill him.  What he did was courageous and strong, and I can't believe there was someone like him left in this godforsaken world, especially in the capital.  He cared for you, Baekhyun.  That's why he helped you, even when he knew it was dangerous.”

            “But still...”

            “You can't blame yourself,” Minseok cut him off.  “There are so many horrible, cruel things in this world, Baekhyun, and I'm so sorry you have to live through them now.  But people get hurt.  People get killed.  You're going to see a lot more of that now that you're banished here with us.  Humans will want you dead, hunters will want you dead.  They'll want you to suffer, and they'll want the people close to you to suffer.  You need to learn to protect your heart as well as your body.  You need to learn that you'll make mistakes, and you'll need to forgive yourself.  You have to survive, Baekhyun...You have to look out for yourself.”

            “It's so hard,” Baekhyun whimpered, tears streaking down his cheeks again.  Minseok sighed and held him close.

            “It is,” he agreed.  “But you're not alone.  We're here with you, and we'll take care of you.  I promise you won't have to be alone anymore.”

            “What if you all get hurt?”

            “As long as we're still breathing, we'll keep going on.  And I promise as long as I'm still here, you won't be alone.”

            “You'll really promise something like that?” Baekhyun asked softly, his hand clinging to Minseok's shirt unconsciously.  The other could only smile and hug him closer.

            “I promise.  I'll protect you from now on.”

            “I don't want you to get hurt...”

            “I've been hurt more times than I can count,” Minseok laughed softly.  “Asking that is asking for the impossible.  But I'll be fine.  I always am.  Besides, we've got Yixing.  He usually saves our hides when we really need it.”  
            “You can't die,” Baekhyun mumbled, clinging closer.

            “I won't die,” Minseok sighed.  “But if I can't die, you can't either.  That'll be our deal, alright?”

            “I'll try...”

 

            Minseok smiled and squeezed him tighter, feeling a few tear drops soak into his shirt.  It was strange that holding Baekhyun in his arms like this was calming to Minseok.  In general, he felt a sense of relief wash over him.  He knew now what Baekhyun had been through on his own, painful as it was.  The boy had finally opened up to him, something Minseok was afraid would never happen.  He'd also promised Minseok that he would try to survive.  The hardest part of living the way they did was finding the will to live, and Minseok knew just by watching Baekhyun closely over his past few weeks in their group that he struggled with that.  Baekhyun wouldn't survive if he didn't fight to live, and Minseok wanted him to survive so badly.

 

            He couldn't explain what it was that drew him so closely to the boy, but he knew he wanted to protect Baekhyun at all costs.  It wasn't out of pity or some sense of comradery now that Baekhyun was part of the group.  It was deeper than that.  Baekhyun was special.  He made Minseok feel things he hadn't felt in years.  He made Minseok feel _alive_.  He couldn't let someone like that down.

 

            Baekhyun yawned into Minseok's shirt, a sign that he was drained both physically and emotionally.  They laid down on his mattress shortly after, Baekhyun's forehead pressed againsr Minseok's back in between his shoulder blades.  It was a common position given his mattress was so small.  Baekhyun still didn't have his own mattress, and Minseok wasn't sure they would get one for him before it was time to leave _all_ their mattresses behind.  It was too hard to move them when they went to a new city, so mattresses were usually a luxury depending on what they could find in the new place.  After a few nights of trying to sleep on the ground in his room, Baekhyun had taken Minseok up on his offer to share the mattress.  The floor was too hard and cold, and Minseok made him feel safe.

 

            As Minseok was drifting off to sleep, something landed on his side, causing him to jump.  He glanced down and noticed Baekhyun's arm sprawled over him, and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself.  The boy was already sleeping, evident by the soft snores behind him.  Baekhyun's arm then wrapped tighter around Minseok's waist, and he snuggled closer, mumbling something incoherent into Minseok's back.  That had the latter's heart pounding much faster than before.  Minseok didn't mind Baekhyun's action though.  If he could give the boy comfort while he slept, he would gladly do so.  Besides, Baekhyun was so warm, and Minseok was especially cold in the winter.  This was mutually beneficial.

 

            As Minseok held his chest, waiting for his heart to calm down, he started to wonder if his need to protect Baekhyun was related to this feeling more than anything.  He'd wanted so desperately not to get attached to anyone like this, in fear that he would lose them someday, but with Baekhyun, that was almost impossible not to do.  Despite only just meeting, Minseok already cared for him so much.  He didn't think he could stop the emotions welling up slowly in his chest.  All he could do was try his best to make sure nothing happened to the person that was making him feel so many new, amazing things.

 

~*~

            Training Baekhyun became a nightly occurrence for Minseok.  Baekhyun always stayed in his room afterward as well, so Minseok quickly got used to sleeping with him.  Sometimes hands would wander and Minseok would wake up with Baekhyun clinging to him, or even more surprising, with his own arms wrapped tightly around Baekhyun's waist.  They never said anything about it, but the way Baekhyun always looked at him with a subtle blush and shining eyes, Minseok was starting to wonder if his feelings of attachment were mutual.  He knew one thing for sure, he didn't like when Baekhyun was out of his sight or out of his reach.

 

            Waking up in the middle of the night without Baekhyun in his arms was probably the scariest experience Minseok had had in a long time.  He sat up rapidly, glancing around his room and calling for Baekhyun.  The boy was nowhere to be found in the room.  Minseok got to his feet, trying to keep calm.  Maybe he just went to his own room because he needed some time alone.  


            Minseok left his room, walking quietly through the hall so he didn't wake the others, and went to Baekhyun's small room.  To his dismay, the boy wasn't there either.  Where had he gone?  Had he left their hideout?  Was he alone somewhere?  What if he was in trouble?

 

            Minseok crept back down the hall, then headed to the main room.  He looked for Baekhyun in every nook and cranny of their hideout that he knew of.  He was just about to give up when he finally spotted the door to the supply room cracked open just a bit.  He gulped and his heart began pounding even harder.  He kept the key to the padlock for that door in his room.  Had Baekhyun found it and snuck in there?  Had he stolen their supplies and run off?  Had Minseok been completely fooled by him?  His chest ached just thinking of that reality.

 

            He pulled the door open quietly and crept down the stairs.  Their supply room was technically the basement of the building, so there were no windows.  The light switch had long since broken, so it was always extremely dark inside.  Minseok was surprised when he saw a hint of light, however.  There was someone inside.  What would Minseok do if he caught Baekhyun in the middle of stealing their supplies?  Would he be able to punish him?  Or would he be weak and let Baekhyun go?  Why was it coming to this?

 

            When he got down the stairs, he turned the corner into the room and gasped quietly.  Floating in the air were several orbs of light in different sizes.  Some were brighter than others, but it looked like a mass of fireflies lighting the room.  Even in the midst of his panic, Minseok couldn't help but find it beautiful.

 

            He glanced around the room and noticed their supplies were all as they were when he had checked them earlier that day.  In the corner, Baekhyun was crouched, huddling over an orb of light in his hands.  He looked like he was struggling to form it, but finally, he released it up into the air with a sigh and collapsed forward onto his knees, panting heavily.  Minseok walked over to him slowly, not understanding why he was here of all places if he wasn't planning to steal their supplies and make a run for it.

            “Baekhyun...” Minseok said in a quiet, somewhat accusatory voice.  The boy glanced up at him and gasped, cupping his hand over his mouth.

            “I-I'm not stealing anything, I swear!” He gasped.  “You can pat me down if you want!  I don't have anything on me, I promise!”

 

            Baekhyun got to his feet and began removing his jacket so Minseok could search him.  That made Minseok rush forward and force the thin cloth back on him.

            “Keep it on!  It's too cold to take your jacket off,” he said softly, pulling the jacket back onto his shoulders.  “I trust that you weren't stealing anything.  I just want to know why you're here in the middle of the night.  What are you doing?”

            “Practicing...” Baekhyun mumbled weakly.

            “Why here?  You could practice in my room.”

            “I didn't want to bother you while you slept.  My light can get pretty bright, and I still have a hard time controlling it, so I wanted to go somewhere where no one would be bothered.  This place has no windows and is always dark, so I thought it was the best place to practice...I'm really sorry...”

            “It's ok,” Minseok whispered, pulling Baekhyun into a hug.  “I'm glad I was the one that found you and not one of the others, because they might have misunderstood your intentions...I didn't like waking up without you though.  I really thought something had happened to you or you'd run away...It was really scary.”

            “I would never run away,” Baekhyun mumbled into his shoulder.  He wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist.  “I don't want to leave you...I just wanted to be better so I could help more.”

            “You _are_ getting better, Baekhyun.  There's no need to put so much pressure on yourself.”

            “But we get into fights every time we go out, Minseok.  The last fight, I blinded you and almost got you killed.  I don't want that to happen again.  I need to get better so I don't let you and the others down...”

            “You've got so much control over your power already.  Look at what you managed to do here tonight.”  Minseok pointed at the floating orbs and Baekhyun pulled away to look at them.  “They're beautiful,” Minseok complimented.  A faint blush grew on Baekhyun's face.

            “Thanks...but they won't help anyone in battle...”

            “Sure they will.  We don't always have good visibility when we fight, Baekhyun.  Yeah, Chanyeol can create fireballs, but those emit heat and the chances of something catching on fire are pretty high.  You can light our way without any risk.  Visibility is extremely important when it comes to fighting, I'll have you know.”  A faint smile appeared on Baekhyun's face.

            “I can't fight anyone off though.  Even Jongin and Tao can fight in some way...”

            “I think it would be wise to teach you some self defense,” Minseok agreed.  “Jongin and Tao are very good at sneaking up on enemies.  I think with enough training and practice, you could be good at blinding and distracting them, then attacking.”

            “But I'd blind you guys too...”

            “Not if you learn how to target specific people with your light.  We'll get there, Baekhyun, but it doesn't have to happen tonight.  You've already shown amazing growth.  It's ok to be patient and take things slowly.  Practicing late at night on your own like this is exhausting, right?  You need to keep your strength up as well.”

            “I'm sorry...”

            “There's nothing to apologize about,” Minseok soothed, rubbing his back.  “Don't try to do everything on your own, Baekhyun.  I'm here for you.”  The other boy nodded into his shoulder and squeezed his waist tighter.  “I think you've practiced enough for tonight.  You seem really tired.  Let's go back to bed, alright?”

            “Ok...”

 

            Minseok let go of Baekhyun's body only to take his hand and lead him to the stairs.  As they left the room, the orbs of light slowly began to fade.  When they were upstairs, Minseok put the padlock back on the door and Baekhyun handed him the key.  After that, they quietly headed back to Minseok's room.

 

            As soon as they were inside, Baekhyun plopped tiredly down on the mattress.  Minseok hid the key in his dresser then sat beside Baekhyun.  The boy looked exhausted, probably from making so many light orbs.  Minseok really had to commend how fast Baekhyun was learning.  He obviously had a lot of power at his disposal.  He just had to learn his strengths and weaknesses.

 

            When Baekhyun started teetering to the side, falling asleep sitting up, Minseok decided it was time for him to lay down and get some sleep for real this time.  He gently pushed Baekhyun onto the mattress and laid beside him.  Baekhyun then rolled onto his side so he could face Minseok.

            “What's up?” Minseok asked in a hushed voice.

            “Thank you for looking after me...I promise I won't let you down.”

            “I know you won't.  You'll be just fine, Baekhyun.”

 

            Baekhyun smiled at him and mumbled a quiet goodnight, then closed his eyes.  Baekhyun always looked so innocent when he slept, it made Minseok want to hold him close.  Then again, he held Baekhyun close when they were awake more often than he liked to admit.  Baekhyun made him clingy, but it was nice to hold someone else.  He understood why Chanyeol and Jongin as well as Sehun and Joonmyun were so attached to each other now.  He was starting to think he felt the same way about Baekhyun that they all felt about each other.

 

            Hesitantly, Minseok lifted his arm and wrapped it around Baekhyun, pulling him close.  They'd woken up cuddled together plenty of times, but this was the first time Minseok had initiated it while they were both still awake and in control of their actions.  Baekhyun's eyes opened again and he glanced up at Minseok in surprise.  The latter bit his lip and cleared his throat awkwardly.

            “It comforts me to hold you like this...Is that ok?” He asked.  Baekhyun broke into a smile and nodded.

            “I like it too,” he answered.  Minseok let out a sigh of relief.

            “You won't leave my arms, right?  I really don't want to wake up without you again.”

            “I won't, I promise.  I'm sorry I scared you...”

            “It's alright.  I'm just glad you're ok.”

 

            Baekhyun let out a sleepy sigh and nuzzled into Minseok's chest, wrapping his arm around his waist.  It didn't take long for his breathing to even out, letting Minseok know he'd fallen asleep.  He ended up staying awake a little longer, watching Baekhyun rest.  He'd become so soft and protective with the boy, he honestly didn't recognize himself anymore.  Minseok had always been a little cold and distant with people, even if he really cared for them.

 

            As he closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep, Minseok couldn't help but think about the conversation he'd had with Baekhyun that night.  He knew it was imperative that Baekhyun learn to protect himself, but the thought of Baekhyun fighting, _killing,_ still made him cringe.  It was unrealistic to think that Baekhyun would get through his life without needing to do either, and he'd already been through a fight as part of Minseok's group, but Minseok still hated the cruel reality of it all.  For the first time in a while, he truly resented being forced into this way of life.  He'd left those bitter feelings behind shortly after he ran away, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change it.  But for Baekhyun, Minseok wanted something different.  He wanted the boy to be safe and happy, not having to fight for his meals and his right to keep breathing.  Minseok didn't want to fight just to stay by his side.  He wanted happiness and simplicity, but those were dangerous things to wish for.  They were unrealistic.

 

            Still, holding Baekhyun in his arms like this was a form of happiness.  Minseok knew he couldn't be greedy and wish for a happier life, but he could enjoy what little had been given to him, right?  Even if it was risky and broke him in the end, he could love Baekhyun and enjoy his presence in his life.  He was the only bit of happiness Minseok would ever selfishly cling to.

 

  
[Continue onto Part II here.](https://seokmonsters.dreamwidth.org/6276.html) Remember to leave comments, likes, and kudos on the original entry or on AO3.


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok grimaced as he checked through their supplies. They'd been lying low for a couple weeks, trying in vain to gather more clothes and food. The first snow had fallen on the ground, leaving everything icy and cold. The city's supplies had been exhausted, and it was time to move on, but with winter in full swing, they would freeze to death before they could settle down in a new city. Even if Jongin teleported them directly to a new city, they wouldn't survive the harsh wind or snow long enough to set up a new base. It would be nice if they had a little more food in case they needed to dig in and wait out a storm, but Minseok really didn't think they'd get that lucky.

 

Minseok had sent a smaller group along with Jongin to scout out the stores for remaining supplies. They'd found some food, though not as much as Minseok would have hoped, but winter clothes were sparse. Losing the clothes they'd gathered to the human gang had hurt them a lot. They wouldn't survive another season in this town, but the chances of them getting out safely weren't looking so great either. As Minseok considered their options, there was one that kept crossing his mind, tempting him even though he knew it was just as risky as staying in the city and fighting the cold unprepared. They could fight the human gang and steal some of their supplies.

 

The humans had fought them and taken from them time and again, but Minseok didn't like confrontation, especially meaningless confrontation, so they usually kept to themselves and just counted their losses. This time though, confrontation seemed unavoidable. Minseok didn't know how many supplies they would be able to salvage, but he knew the humans were hoarding them, so they no doubt had a stash available for taking. And they definitely still had the clothes they'd stolen. The humans wouldn't be foolish enough to squander warm clothing in the middle of an unforgiving winter. It was a dangerous idea, but it was seeming like the choice with the largest chance of survival.

 

He didn't bring the idea up with the rest of the group immediately. Instead, he pulled Kris and Luhan aside and asked for their opinions. They had been with Minseok longer than anyone, and he trusted their judgment wholeheartedly. They were wary of the idea initially as well, but they couldn't deny the merit in it. The humans in this area had given them more than enough trouble, taking countless supplies and inflicting numerous injuries. Stealing back the clothes they lost was the only way they were going to survive the winter and the journey to a new city. They didn't want a blood bath, but it was the only way they could live.

 

The years of struggling to survive had desensitized them to the thought of death and murder. The thought of killing humans had appalled each of them at one time, but enough betrayals and life or death situations had taught them that morality was often unrealistic. Not only that, the humans had long since stopped treating them as humans themselves when their powers had awakened. If the power users were their own kind, feared and loathed by humanity, then they would protect themselves. Minseok would protect his family, humans be damned.

 

When they had agreed that attacking the human gang would be their next line of action, they finally brought it up to the others. Minseok watched as Baekhyun's eyes widened with fear as he explained they would be attacking the human hideout directly. This wasn't the first time the others had attacked a human gang, after all, that was how they saved Sehun from certain death, but it was the first time Baekhyun would be diving straight into battle of their own choice. It was the first time he would be participating in a fight that was for the purpose of killing, rather than fleeing.

 

Truthfully, Minseok didn't like the idea of Baekhyun even coming with them to the gang's base. His powers were developing, but he still didn't know how to fight well. That wasn't an excuse to keep Baekhyun away from the fight though. He would probably do just fine raiding the human's supplies while the others fought instead. They needed all the help they could get and Minseok couldn't let his own personal feelings make his decisions for him. He knew this, but he still found himself pulling Baekhyun aside after explaining everything to the others so they could talk in private.

“You don't have to come,” Minseok said softly, the words coming out on their own before his brain could stop them.

“What?” Baekhyun asked skeptically.

“You can stay here if you want to. It's going to be a dangerous battle.”

“Isn't that all the more reason I should go? I can help...Maybe not with fighting, but with something! Besides, I'm the reason we lost those supplies in the first place.”

“Baekhyun, this is different from a supply run. We're going there to kill. To kill and steal from them. There will be death, and I...I don't want you to get caught in the middle of all that.”

“I'm not helpless, Minseok...I can gather the supplies. I don't want to be given special treatment. I'm part of the group now, right?”

“Yeah, I just...” I care about you, Minseok wanted to say, but he didn't dare speak those words out loud. He wasn't ready yet. “I just didn't want you to be afraid or feel like you had no other choice.”

“Thank you for that,” Baekhyun said gently. “I appreciate it...But I want to become someone reliable. I want to help you and the others. Let me do this.”

“Alright,” Minseok sighed. “But I'm going to make sure someone is with you at all times to protect you once we're in the base. We do the same with Jongin and Yixing, anyone who doesn't have an offensive power. Will you be ok with that?”

“Definitely!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “I would appreciate that.”

 

Minseok nodded and smiled. He had the sudden urge to pull Baekhyun close and hold him, but he forced himself not to act on it. While he'd already decided to allow himself to feel things for Baekhyun, he couldn't just embrace the boy at any given time. They weren't in that kind of relationship. He would just watch over and protect him from afar, and love him secretly.

 

Knowing Baekhyun was going to be in the middle of the fight left Minseok feeling anxious all day. He knew it was probably just him being overprotective, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong. Perhaps it was because the whole situation felt dire and hopeless. He hated that they had no other choice but to do this. He hated that Baekhyun had no other choice in his life but to live this way.

 

They didn't waste time and quickly began preparing for the fight that evening. The first snow had fallen and the second wasn't far from it, Minseok could sense it. They needed to strike before the next storm hit, otherwise it would be too cold. The humans had probably already started fortifying to survive the winter. Minseok's group needed to act now if they wanted to stand a chance at winning.

 

Later in the evening, when everyone was ready and the sun had set, giving them a stealthier route, they gathered around Jongin. Minseok was right beside Baekhyun, clinging to his hand with an iron grip, using teleportation as an excuse. Minseok knew once they were in battle, he would need to shift his focus to leading the fight rather than fretting over Baekhyun. It was so hard to wrap his mind around though. Caring for someone was more exhausting than Minseok realized.

 

As soon as they landed outside the gang's hideout, Baekhyun's hand slipped from Minseok's, and he knew it was time to shape up and become the heartless killing machine he'd been conditioned into. He quickly and quietly directed everyone on their path of entry. After that, he designated who would be fighting and who would be hunting for and stealing supplies. Minseok had always been methodical, a planner. He didn't leave any plan incomplete. As such, he very quickly pulled Luhan aside to give him one last order.

“You're in the supply group,” Minseok stated, then paused for a moment. “Protect him.”

 

Luhan seemed confused at first, but as he followed Minseok's line of sight to Baekhyun, who was shuffling his feet nervously beside Jongin, he realized exactly what Minseok was asking, and why he'd seemed more on edge. Luhan nodded and Minseok placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as a thank you. Luhan walked over to Baekhyun and Jongin, who were part of the supply gathering team along with Kyungsoo, then nodded at Minseok, who in turn nodded and raised his hand, giving the signal to rush in. The battle was about to begin.

 

The supply group stayed behind while the others rushed in. It didn't take long for the hideout to come to life, loud noises, shouting, and gunshots filling the silent, night air. Baekhyun gripped at his thin jacket nervously, hoping Minseok would be ok. Baekhyun wouldn't be by his side to mess things up again at least. He shivered as a sudden gust of icy wind blew past them. Luhan let out a shaky sigh and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, pushing him forward.

“We should get moving,” Luhan whispered quietly. “The others are going to keep them busy while we sneak in.”

“Should I teleport us?” Jongin asked. Luhan shook his head.

“You might teleport us in the middle of the battle. It's too risky. We'll sneak in through one of the windows where we can't hear fighting. Kyungsoo and I will take out whoever crosses our path. You and Baekhyun are strictly to gather supplies.”

“Alright,” Jongin agreed. He glanced at Baekhyun and smiled, which set the latter at ease.

“Let's go,” Luhan urged.

 

He led the others around the building, finding a dark, quiet window. He listened for a while to make sure there was no one on the other side, then pulled the window from the wall using his power. Luhan and Kyungsoo slipped in first, making sure there was no one waiting to ambush them. After that, they helped Jongin and Baekhyun slip inside, and they began creeping through the hideout, searching for where the supplies would be kept.

 

They could hear the battle raging somewhere in the building and Baekhyun cringed when a particularly pained cry echoed over the others. He could only take relief in the fact that the cry hadn't belonged to Minseok or one of the others. It felt odd, being so separated from the battle, but it didn't last as long as he would have liked it. Soon, they were spotted by a couple humans, who immediately called for backup. Luhan and Kyungsoo cursed under their breath and instantly began fighting the men who'd called for help. Luhan turned to Baekhyun and Jongin and pushed them away from the fighting.

“Run! Keep going!” He shouted. “We'll cover you!”

 

Jongin grabbed Baekhyun's hand and ran in the opposite direction, teleporting them in order to dodge bullets and other attacks. Baekhyun was getting somewhat nauseous from how quickly Jongin was teleporting around, but it was keeping them alive. Finally, Jongin teleported completely away from the battle, finding a quiet area within the hideout. He and Baekhyun bent over to catch their breath, and Baekhyun used that time to close his eyes and bid his nausea away.

“Sorry about that,” Jongin said softly. “I know it's hard on everyone when I teleport so much...”

“You kept us alive, so I can't complain,” Baekhyun shrugged. “What do we do now?”

“We keep looking...but proceed with caution.”

“You're really good at keeping calm in situations like this...”

“You'll get used to it,” Jongin said, smiling at him sadly.

 

Baekhyun sighed and nodded, wondering if he really wanted to get used to these sorts of situations. Jongin motioned for him to follow, and the two began looking once more for any hint of the gang's supply stash. They must have been deep within the hideout, because there wasn't a human to be found. Baekhyun preferred it that way, seeing as how he and Jongin weren't exactly in the best position to defend themselves. At least Jongin knew how to fight. Baekhyun could probably flail around pathetically and call it fighting.

 

Baekhyun glanced up from his thoughts and gasped quietly when he no longer saw Jongin in front of him. The hallways of the building had started branching and Baekhyun had taken a different path than Jongin without realizing it. He called out to him quietly, but Jongin made no response back. They'd gotten separated, and Baekhyun was alone.

 

He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm despite his shaking legs and pounding heart. Jongin was probably nearby, Baekhyun just needed to look for him. He took a few steps forward, continuing down the hall and glancing in everyone room, hoping he would see Jongin. Instead, he reached the end of the hall, finding a staircase leading down to the darkness. Baekhyun sighed, figuring that was probably where their storage was. Basements seemed to be the easiest place to keep supplies.

 

He held his finger up and created a small orb of light on the tip and began cautiously walking down the steps. When he got down to the basement, he made his orb larger, then sent it up to the ceiling, providing enough light for Baekhyun to glance around. There were crates stacked high along the walls. In the corner of the room, Baekhyun spotted a very familiar looking plastic bag, containing the clothes they'd lost during their last raid. He walked over, checking inside one of the crates beside the bag. It was full of supplies shipped directly from the city: nonperishable foods, water, and other basic hygienic items that Baekhyun hadn't seen or used in months. The humans were living in luxury compared to them. There was no reason to steal supplies from Minseok's group other than pure malice, but that was to be expected.

 

Baekhyun reached over and opened the trash bag, his mouth falling open as he realized the humans hadn't even taken any of the clothes out to use them. Everything they'd collected was still there. The clothes they desperately needed to survive were just sitting there, rotting away in the dark basement. Baekhyun had never felt so bitter and angry before.

 

A hand landed on his shoulder seconds later and ripped him away from the bag, throwing him on the ground forcefully. Baekhyun groaned and coughed, rolling on his side and trying to get back to his feet to face whoever was now in the room with him. Unfortunately, a man far larger and stronger than Baekhyun was looming over him in seconds, pinning him to the ground using his own body while his large hands were pressed tightly against Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun tried to call out, but all he managed was a pathetic gasp.

“I thought there was one more of you little fuckers snooping around. You can split up all you want, but we'll always find you. I commend you for getting this far.”

 

Baekhyun tried to struggle, but that only caused the man to tighten his grip on his neck. It was getting harder to breathe. He needed to do something to get away or he would be killed. He looked to the side, trying to find anything that could help him. There was a large chunk of wood that had broken off one of the crates laying on the ground not far from him. If he could just reach that, he could use it to defend himself.

“It's too bad you're one of them. You're quite cute,” the man sneered.

 

Baekhyun tried to reach for the piece of wood, but the man shoved his arm down painfully onto the ground with one of his hands. He put a majority of his weight onto Baekhyun's neck, blocking most of the air from his lungs. Tears gathered in Baekhyun's eyes as fear set in. He was going to die if he didn't do something. His power wasn't good for much, but it could at least blind the man above him.

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and tried to produce as big a flash as he could. He heard the man shout and the hands restraining him left his neck and arm as the man shielded his eyes. Baekhyun used that opportunity to grab the piece of wood, and using the jagged, sharp edge, he smacked the man across the head with it, knocking him off of Baekhyun and drawing blood. The man seemed stunned temporarily after Baekhyun's blow, so the latter took full advantage of that and slammed the wood down onto the man's skull again. And again. And again.

 

Baekhyun lost track of how many times he'd hit the man, adrenaline, fear, and the need to survive controlling his movements now. It wasn't until blood splattered across Baekhyun's face that he snapped out of his buzz, his eyes slowly traveling down to the piece of wood in his hands. The jagged end was soaked in blood, looking like pieces had broken off from the repeated impact. Baekhyun's eyes slowly shifted from his bloody hands down to the man on the ground. Upon seeing him, Baekhyun let out a small cry and dropped the wood as if it burned him to touch it. He'd beaten the man's head into a bloody mess.

 

Baekhyun felt a fresh set of tears gathering in his eyes as he shakily held his fingers in front of the man's nose. He wasn't breathing. Of course he wasn't. Baekhyun had beaten his head in. He was dead. Baekhyun had killed him. He'd killed someone. As the reality set in, Baekhyun felt like he was going to throw up or pass out, completely disgusted at himself. He was afraid of himself. He stared down at his bloody hands again, and finally, the tears started to fall, landing on his fingers and mixing with the blood.

“Minseok...” He whimpered. “Minseok, help...”

 

~*~

Minseok groaned, leaning against the wall and gripping his bloody arm. He'd been hit with a bullet earlier, but Yixing was exhausted, so Minseok wasn't going to bother him with an injury that wasn't dire. Instead, he ripped some of his shirt and used the fabric to tourniquet the wound. He glanced around, noting that most of his friends weren't in much better shape. The room was littered with dead bodies, but thankfully none of them belonged to Minseok's group. He'd lost track of how long they'd been fighting. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he hadn't expected there to be so many in the gang. For a while, Minseok had started to worry that they would be overrun, that they wouldn't survive.

 

As he stared at the destruction before him, his mind slowly started to piece back together what they were really doing here. They needed supplies. They'd just slaughtered the entire gang to take their supplies. Baekhyun was currently searching for those supplies with Luhan, Jongin, and Kyungsoo. Baekhyun wasn't at his side. Minseok needed to check on him and make sure he was alright.

 

Minseok pushed himself off the wall and limped further into the building. He grimaced as he found more dead bodies, practically creating a path. Luhan and Kyungsoo had taken care of these humans, which worried Minseok. Were they alright? What if they'd gotten hurt? What if Baekhyun was hurt? Minseok didn't even want to think about that.

 

He spotted Luhan and Kyungsoo sitting against the wall and rushed over to them. Luhan was pressing a piece of torn cloth against Kyungsoo's leg, trying to slow its bleeding. They both looked like they'd been through hell, though that was probably a common look for all of them.

“Where are Baekhyun and Jongin?” Minseok asked, his voice surprisingly airy and tired.

“They went on ahead when we got attacked,” Luhan explained. “I'm sorry we split up.”

“It's alright...Is Kyungsoo ok?”

“Deep cut on his leg, but otherwise yeah, he'll be fine.”  
“If you can, get him to Yixing. If not, I'll have him come to you. I'm going to find Baekhyun and Jongin first though.”

 

Luhan nodded and turned his attention back to Kyungsoo, who was conscious, but Minseok had a feeling he was ready to pass out. As Minseok kept walking, he found himself in a series of corridors. He came to a split in the hallway and glanced both directions, trying to decide where to go. He heard noise coming from the right and glanced over. Jongin had teleported a few feet from him, looking like he'd gotten quite the beating.

“What happened!?” Minseok gasped, rushing over to him and checking him for serious injuries.

“Baekhyun and I got separated...A few humans jumped me when I was distracted trying to find him...I killed them, but I don't know where Baekhyun is...”

“I'll find him...Go find Chanyeol, ok? And bring Yixing to Kyungsoo. He's hurt and I don't think Luhan will be able to move him easily.”

“Alright...I don't think Baekhyun went this way. I already checked the whole hallway.”

“Thanks for letting me know. I'll look for him down the other path. Are you going to be ok on your own?”

“Yeah. Once I find Kyungsoo and Luhan, I'll be even better. I'm sorry I couldn't take care of Baekhyun...”

“It's alright. Just take care of yourself.”

 

Minseok squeezed Jongin's shoulder then turned around and headed in the other direction, praying that Baekhyun was still alive. He was supposed to be safe with Luhan, not somewhere on his own, possibly hurt or worse. Anxiety was eating away at Minseok the more he thought about Baekhyun alone in this place. He needed to find him now.

 

He limped as quickly as he could down the other hallway, calling for Baekhyun frantically. He was losing hope as he received no response, despite how many rooms and dead ends he'd searched. The only comfort was that he hadn't found Baekhyun's dead body yet either. Finally, he reached the end of the hallway, finding a staircase that led down into the darkness. The scene was a bit too familiar to Minseok. Baekhyun wouldn't have gone down there, would he?

 

Minseok leaned forward a bit, trying to make anything out in the vast darkness. That was when he noticed a soft light shining through what seemed to be a doorway at the bottom, just barely visible in the heavy darkness. Minseok gulped and took a step forward, calling out for Baekhyun again. It was completely silent, and Minseok was losing hope by the second, but then he heard a faint sob. That was all it took for him to bolt down the stairs, ignoring the pain in his leg, and turn the corner into the dark room, lit only by an orb of light near the ceiling.

 

The instant Minseok's eyes landed on Baekhyun, kneeling on the ground sobbing, he rushed forward, falling harshly onto his knees and pulling him into an embrace. Baekhyun practically went limp in his arms, sobbing just a bit harder.

“Minseok,” Baekhyun cried, voice weak and cracking.

“What happened?” Minseok asked frantically.

 

He pulled away and cupped Baekhyun's cheeks, gently lifting his face so he could look him in the eyes. That was when he noticed the blood splattered across Baekhyun face, along with how red his eyes were from crying. Minseok ran his thumb across some of the blood, noting that it didn't belong to Baekhyun, wiping off his cheek to reveal no injuries underneath. Minseok stared into his eyes again, noticing how they were trembling, tears welling up and flowing over as Baekhyun searched for words.

“Minseok, I...” He started, but his voice cracked again.

 

Unable to find it in himself to tell Minseok what happened, Baekhyun looked away, down at the ground and the still, clothed lump beside him. Minseok followed his eyes, taking in their surroundings finally. In his concern and tunnel vision, he'd failed to notice the dead body beside Baekhyun. Minseok's eyes widened and Baekhyun choked on his words again, only managing to cry even harder. Immediately, Minseok pulled him closer, hugging his head against his chest, rubbing his back and trying to silence the growing cries.

“It's ok,” Minseok said softly but firmly. “You're safe now. I'm here, it's ok.”

“Minseok, I...He...I-I k-killed him, Minseok, I...”

“Shh, it's ok. You were defending yourself.” He pulled away and lifted Baekhyun's face to stare in his eyes again. “This was self-defense, Baekhyun. It was either him or you. It's always either them or you. This is how you survive. You can't blame yourself.”

“I-I know...I know, but I still...”

“It still is upsetting,” Minseok whispered, finishing his sentence. He wished it didn't hurt him this much to witness Baekhyun's first kill. “It's still hard to accept that you did it, and it's always going to be hard to accept.”

“I was so scared,” Baekhyun sobbed out. “I was so scared and then I...”

“Shh, you don't have to say it if it's too hard. I can't even imagine how scared you were. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you...But you protected yourself, Baekhyun. You're so strong.”  
“I don't feel strong. I feel disgusting...” Baekhyun cried.

“You're strong,” Minseok reiterated sternly. “You're so, so strong. You aren't disgusting for trying to live, Baekhyun. It's the world we live in that's disgusting. But we can't escape that, so we have to try and survive it instead.”  
“I hate this,” Baekhyun whimpered.

“I know. I do too,” Minseok said shakily. “I hate that we have to resort to this kind of thing. I hate that you had to get involved in this and fight for you life. But I'm so glad you're still here. It's ok to be upset, and it's ok to cry. This was traumatizing for you. I'm here now. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you from now on, I promise. I promise...”

 

Minseok held Baekhyun tighter, rocking from side to side a bit as Baekhyun cried into his chest. He felt arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him tightly, as if Baekhyun was holding on for his life. Minseok wished he'd never left Baekhyun's side. He wished Baekhyun had stayed away from this whole fight, though it probably would have created strain within the group if he showed favoritism. As unrealistic as it was, Minseok hated that Baekhyun had to kill. They were all killers. They had to be to survive, but he never wanted this life for Baekhyun. He deserved so much better than this.

 

Minseok didn't know how long he'd held Baekhyun, letting him cry without restraint. Minseok glanced around the room, finally taking in the rest of the surroundings, but purposefully ignoring the carnage beside Baekhyun. He'd seen enough of his own slaughters to know what it probably looked like. His eyes widened when he saw the crates, labeled with the official logo of the capital. The humans had been receiving supplies from the city, yet they felt the need to try and starve Minseok's group out of what little supplies the abandoned city held for them. At least Baekhyun had managed to find a treasure trove of supplies and clothes. They would have everything they needed to pack up and move on now. It had come at the cost of Baekhyun's innocence though, and Minseok wasn't sure anything was worth that price.

 

Finally, Minseok heard Jongin call out to him from the top of the stairs. He must have gone searching for Minseok and Baekhyun when they hadn't resurfaced. Minseok sighed and called back to Jongin to guide him to where the were. He pulled away from Baekhyun and wiped his eyes.

“I need you to stand up for now, ok? We need to get the supplies back to the base, then we'll talk some more, ok? Can you get up?”

 

Minseok reached for Baekhyun's elbow and tried to stand up with him, but Baekhyun pulled away, looking at him with worried eyes.

“Minseok, my hands...The blood,” he whispered.

 

Minseok glanced down and noticed how bloody his hands were. He grabbed his shirt and started cleaning them off, earning a gasp from Baekhyun. Minseok simply smiled.

“My shirt is torn up and covered in blood as it is. What's a little more?” He asked bitterly.

 

As soon as Minseok had gotten the blood off Baekhyun's hands, some red stains remaining that would need to be washed off later, he helped Baekhyun stand up, wincing slightly as he put weight on his leg. Not long after, Jongin practically charged down the stairs, Chanyeol and Jongdae following behind him.

“Minseok!” Jongin shouted. He then noticed Baekhyun. “You found him, thank goodness!”

 

Baekhyun gasped and immediately clung to Minseok again. He knew Jongin was worried about him, and he appreciated that, but right now, he didn't think he could look any of them in the eyes, still too shaken up from what had happened. Thankfully, Minseok just wrapped his arms around him, earning curious glances from the others, and began giving out orders.

“Jongin, go get the others so we can teleport these supplies back to our hideout. These are straight from the city. They're full of food, water, medicine, you name it. The clothes we scavenged last time are here as well. We're going to need as many of these crates as we can bring back.”

“I'll go get the others and bring them here,” Jongin said before teleporting away.

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae started stacking the boxes, paying no mind to the dead body in the middle of the room. They'd all gotten so used to seeing death that it no longer fazed them. Minseok would have helped them with the task, but he was still holding Baekhyun, and he wasn't going to let him go in this state. The others thankfully seemed to understand by how clingy Baekhyun was being that he wasn't in a good place emotionally. Baekhyun had never clung to Minseok so desperately like this in front of them.

 

Minseok rubbed Baekhyun's back and whispered more comforting words while they waited for the others to arrive. When Jongin brought Luhan down, the latter took one look at Baekhyun before giving Minseok a guilty look. Minseok wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but he figured it was best to talk to Luhan in private. He didn't want Baekhyun or the others to hear.

 

As soon as they were all gathered there, beaten and exhausted, Minseok instructed everyone to hold onto each other with one hand while holding a box in another, and Jongin teleported them directly into their hideout storage. As soon as they'd gotten the boxes stacked, they each took out some clothes and jackets to change into from the bag of clothes, and Jongin teleported them out of the storage, since they wouldn't have been able to get out with the padlock on the door.

 

Most of the group headed to their rooms to change, and Chanyeol and Suho mentioned something about cooking some food since they all needed to eat. Minseok immediately took Baekhyun back to his room, after grabbing some water and a rag from their supplies that they kept in their makeshift kitchen, a small room connected to the main room of their hideout. When they were inside, Minseok instantly poured some of the water onto the rag and grabbed one of Baekhyun's hands, washing the bloodstains off of it. After he was done with Baekhyun's hands, he washed his face, then pushed a pair of clothes to him.

“Change into those,” he said tiredly. “I'm gonna treat my arm and leg.”

“I'll help you,” Baekhyun whispered before pulling his old clothes off, happy to rid himself of the bloody fabric.

 

Minseok smiled, turning away to get his medical supplies from his dresser and give Baekhyun some semblance of privacy. When he turned back around, Baekhyun was in a new set of jeans, this pair without any holes to Minseok's relief, and a large sweater. It was an adorable look for Baekhyun, and Minseok couldn't help but find himself smiling at the boy.

 

Baekhyun stared worriedly at Minseok's arm and the latter sighed, walking over to his mattress and carefully sitting down. Baekhyun was beside him in an instant, helping him peel off his jacket. Minseok hissed as the fabric stuck to his skin from the dried blood. After his jacket came his shirt, and sitting there bare in his room, Minseok was freezing. It didn't help that there was a giant hole in his wall only covered by a sheet and no heating in the building. Baekhyun must have noticed his discomfort because he quickly grabbed the rag and began dabbing at the wound.

“You'll get blood on your hands again if you do that,” Minseok said softly. “I can take care of it...” Baekhyun shook his head.

“I'll roll up my sleeves and I can wash my hands later. I want to take care of you.”

“Ok.”

 

Minseok couldn't say no to Baekhyun. Not when he looked at him with those eyes, filled with so much emotion that Minseok couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was thinking. He loved those expressive eyes. He just wished he didn't see so much sadness in them now.

 

Minseok gasped when Baekhyun pressed the rag down directly on the wound. The bullet was probably still lodged in his arm. Luhan would be able to take care of it in a matter of minutes, but he was probably exhausted and needed rest. Minseok would have to deal with it himself. He grabbed a small dagger that he kept in the kit for occasions like these. He pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and poured it on the knife. After, he sighed and looked at Baekhyun nervously.

“Ok, this part you really don't have to help me if you don't want to,” he warned.

“You're going to pick the bullet out?” Baekhyun asked, his voice almost squeaking. “What about Luhan?”

“I wouldn't be surprised if he was already passed out on his mattress by now,” Minseok sighed. “Really Baekhyun, I've done this before. It's ok.”

“You've done it before,” Baekhyun mumbled sadly. “No, I'll do it. It'll be easier for me to do it.”

“If it's too much, just stop, ok? I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

“You're the uncomfortable one,” Baekhyun said quietly, taking the knife.

 

He took a deep breath and carefully slid the dagger into the wound. Minseok let out a small whimper and covered his mouth. Baekhyun paused and rubbed his back encouragingly, then returned to digging around in the wound for the bullet. Minseok was surprisingly disciplined, forcing himself to keep still since he knew it would only be worse if he jerked away. After some struggling, Baekhyun finally managed to get the bullet out, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as it fell to the ground. Baekhyun quickly grabbed the alcohol and poured it on some gauze, dabbing it on the wound. Minseok whimpered as it stung, but he still didn't pull away. This needed to happen. Finally, Baekhyun placed a new piece of gauze on it and wrapped a bandage around his arm.

“That should do until Yixing can heal you,” Baekhyun said softly, running his fingers up and down Minseok's arm. “Put your new shirt and jacket on. You're freezing, right?”

 

Minseok smiled and happily slipped his shirt over his head, with Baekhyun's help so that he didn't move his arm too much. Once they had him happily nestled in a thick jacket, Baekhyun helped him stand up long enough to remove his pants. It would be easier to treat the cut on his leg that way. Minseok paused for a moment, realizing that he hadn't ever really stripped down like this in front of Baekhyun before. He'd seen Baekhyun this way since he'd watched Lay take care of his injuries when they first brought him in, but he hadn't put himself in this situation before. A strange, fluttery but uncomfortable feeling started to grow in his chest. He was getting embarrassed. Baekhyun didn't seem to notice his inner struggle though, because he just continued to pull the jeans down without Minseok's help, supporting him as he sat back down.

 

Thankfully, Minseok's cut on his leg wasn't deep and Baekhyun just had to clean it and wrap it. When they were done, Minseok pulled on his own 'new' pair of jeans and sighed contentedly. He glanced at Baekhyun again and noticed he was looking at him with that same mixed expression. He was probably tired and still pretty upset from what happened earlier. He was just masking it well. Minseok pushed him down on the bed, forcing him to lie down.

“I'm going to get us some food, alright? Lay down and rest a bit. You look exhausted.”

“I can come too,” Baekhyun mumbled, trying to get up, but Minseok pushed him down by the shoulders.

“It's ok. I'll take care of it. Stay here and rest a bit. You're not really in the mood to socialize, right? So I'll go out and deal with the others.”

“Alright...Thank you, Minseok.”

 

Minseok nodded and pressed his forehead to Baekhyun's, closing his eyes and resting his head there for a moment. He had expected Baekhyun to pull away, but the boy relaxed against him, closing his eyes as well. It was oddly intimate, even when they pulled away. They both needed and craved intimacy and reassurance right now, especially Baekhyun. If Minseok could calm him in any way, he would do so.

 

He got to his feet and quietly left the room, heading to their 'kitchen' as quickly as he could. While Baekhyun might not want to eat right now, he knew they were both exhausted and they had to eat to keep their strength up. When he got there, most of the others had already gone back to their rooms. Chanyeol and Joonmyun were heating up some soup and noodles from the crates they'd stolen, and Minseok was never more grateful to have people who could 'cook.' The food and supplies from the city looked so much more filling and appetizing than anything they'd eaten in months, even years.

 

Chanyeol sighed as he let his fire die down and he set the old pot on a counter in the center of the room. After that, he grabbed some bowls, which also seemed to have come from the supply crates they'd stolen, and dished out bowls for himself and Jongin, who was stuck to his side as always, then set bowls out for Luhan, Joonmyun, and Minseok to serve themselves. Chanyeol and Jongin gave them all a wave before leaving the room. Minseok sighed and walked over, smelling the soup. It was heavenly. The humans certainly lived luxuriously, even surviving on standardized supplies from the city.

“If it weren't so dangerous and exhausting, I'd want to steal their supplies all the time,” Minseok said sarcastically, trying to lighten the obviously heavy atmosphere.

“We'll definitely savor this while it lasts,” Joonmyun agreed. Luhan glanced around nervously then placed his hand on Minseok's forearm.

“Is Baekhyun ok?” He asked. Minseok frowned slightly.

“He's pretty shaken up, but I think he'll be ok.”

“I'm sorry. If I had been there...”

“It wasn't your fault, Luhan,” Minseok sighed. “Every one of us had to kill someone to survive. Baekhyun was no exception to this...But you remember how scary it was the first time, especially when we almost died. It's just going to take him some time to get over the shock. So don't blame yourself for something like this.” Luhan nodded.

“Take care of him...I'm going to get some food and head back to my room.”

 

Minseok nodded and let Luhan dish out some of the soup and noodles from the bowl. After that, they exchanged silent nods as a way of parting and Minseok stepped forward to start dishing some of the soup into bowls for himself and Baekhyun. Joonmyun walked over to his side, watching him curiously.

“What?” Minseok mumbled, not glancing up from the food.

“Nothing...I was just thinking about something.”

“And that is?”

“You really care about Baekhyun,” Joonmyun said softly, wearing his usual warm smile.

“Of course I do. He's part of our group now.”

“It's more than that, and you know it,” Joonmyun huffed. Minseok let out a sigh.

“I care for him a lot,” he admitted. “It's a little scary actually...Is it always like this? Feeling so anxious and worried about them?”

“Sometimes it's like that,” Joonmyun agreed. “But sometimes it's not. Sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps you going. The only thing that gives you happiness. Do you feel like that with Baekhyun?”

“Yeah...I do.”

“That's good.”

“Isn't it dangerous though? To get so attached...”

“I think it's worth it,” Joonmyun shrugged. “You're much gentler now that Baekhyun is here. It's a nice change. I think you two are good for each other.”  
“I can't see how I'm good for him,” Minseok practically whispered. “I feel like I'm dragging him down and suffocating him with this kind of lifestyle.”

“There's nothing we can do about it, Minseok. None of us were given a choice but to live this way. We've all had to kill because it meant we wouldn't be killed. Even if Baekhyun hadn't joined our group, that would have been his fate the instant his power awakened. Except he probably would have died a lot earlier on if you hadn't saved his life. He would be dead without you, Minseok.”

“I just want his life to be so much better than it is. I don't want him to suffer through this hell.”

“Of course you don't want the person you love to suffer,” Joonmyun said simply. “And sadly, no one lives a life without suffering. But you do make his life better. And he makes yours better. There will be times when you're the only thing keeping him going and vice versa.”

“Do you ever feel that way with Sehun?”

“All the time,” Joonmyun muttered. “He's probably the only reason I've tried to live this long. He gives me something to fight for...and someone to come back to.”

 

Minseok nodded in thought. He couldn't say for sure that he was of that much significance to Baekhyun, but he knew that Baekhyun was that important to him. Even if Minseok had only known him for a short time, Baekhyun was precious to him, and Minseok would be damned if he let something happen to him. Talking to Joonmyun was finally putting everything into perspective. He was finally starting to accept his feelings for the boy wholeheartedly.

 

Before they could say much more about the subject, a third person walked into the kitchen silently. Joonmyun seemed to have a sixth sense for this sort of thing because he instantly looked up, his smile growing tenfold on his face. Minseok followed his gaze, his eyes landing on Sehun as the latter quickly walked over to Joonmyun's side, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Hey,” Joonmyun greeted. “I was just getting food for us. Sorry I was taking so long.” Sehun shook his head.

“It's ok.”

“I'm gonna go now. Baekhyun's still waiting for his food too,” Minseok sighed. “You two can have the rest. Thanks for talking to me, Joonmyun.”

“Of course. I'm always here for you. We all are.”

 

Minseok smiled, something he was doing a lot more often these days, and nodded. He ruffled Sehun's hair gently before picking the bowls up and leaving the couple alone in the room. It was a little hard to get his door open carrying two bowls of soup, but thankfully, he managed to get in without any disaster.

 

Baekhyun was lying on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling when he entered the room. Minseok walked over and set one of the bowls down on ground before patting Baekhyun's thigh and sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

“I know you probably aren't hungry, but you need to eat, ok?”

 

Baekhyun let out a deep breath and pushed himself up off the mattress. He nestled right beside Minseok, timidly grabbing the bowl and swishing the contents around with the plastic spoon Minseok had acquired for him. Minseok waited until Baekhyun took a bite before taking one himself.

 

Most of the meal was spent in silence. Minseok still finished his food long before Baekhyun did. The boy kept staring off into space, sometimes shuddering against Minseok. He was probably reliving the incident in his mind. Still, any time Minseok felt like Baekhyun might break down again, the boy always snapped out of it and took another bite, as if using it as a means to think about something else. When his food was done, he set the bowl down in front of him and stared straight ahead.

“I feel weird,” Baekhyun whispered after a couple minutes.

“I'm sure,” Minseok said softly. “Do you want to talk about it?” Baekhyun nodded lifelessly.

“I went there, knowing I would probably kill someone...After all, we were there to kill them and steal their supplies right? But I still feel so...disgusted and empty. Is it stupid of me to feel that way?”

“Of course not. Bracing yourself mentally for the possibility and actually going through with the action are two very different things...Feeling disgusted is normal too. We all feel that way, but we don't have the luxury of morals out here. We'd die if we worried about whether something was right or wrong. All of this is wrong, but we have no choice.”

“I know that too,” Baekhyun sighed. “He would have killed me...He was in the middle of doing that.”

 

Baekhyun ran his fingers along his neck and Minseok noticed some bruises starting to form. He would have killed that man for hurting him if Baekhyun hadn't. His feelings were getting the better of him again.

“He would have killed me...So I panicked and killed him instead. Part of me feels guilty and horrible...but another part of me feels relieved. I'm glad he's dead...And that makes me feel even worse.”

“It's ok to feel that way,” Minseok soothed. “I'm glad he's dead too. I'm glad you're alive and he's dead and not the other way around. You survived, Baekhyun. There's nothing wrong in being relieved about that.”

“Even if I killed someone?”

“Even if you killed someone,” Minseok agreed. “I told you, we don't have the luxury of morals. Everyone is going to die anyway. We just won the battle and get to keep living for today.”

“It was so scary,” Baekhyun whispered. Minseok reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I know...I'm really sorry I wasn't there to protect you...but it's over now. You don't have to be scared while I'm here with you.” Baekhyun nodded and leaned his head on Minseok's shoulder.

“Was it this scary the first time you...you know.”

“I threw up,” Minseok said with a bitter laugh. “It was rather gory since I'd gotten a bit out of hand...I was scared just like you. Luhan, Kris, and I ended up supporting each other through everything that happened. It was hard to come to terms with it all, you know. We had nightmares for months. So I don't blame you for feeling lost and confused. We all felt that way. Take your time and don't be so hard on yourself. We're all here for you...I'm here for you.”

 

Baekhyun sighed and snuggled closer. Minseok cursed himself as his heart began to beat faster. Now wasn't the time to let his stupid feelings get the better of him. He was trying to comfort Baekhyun, not woo him. Why were feelings so hard to control?

“I want to become stronger,” Baekhyun mumbled suddenly. “Then I can protect you too.” Minseok flushed slightly.

“You don't need to push yourself to do something like that for me...”

“I want to,” Baekhyun said softly, glancing up with a small smile. “Because it's you.”

 

Minseok bit his lip, but nodded. The thought of Baekhyun fighting for him made him a little uncomfortable, mainly because he didn't want Baekhyun caught up in any of this, but the fact that he felt that way about him also made his heart flutter. Perhaps Joonmyun was right when he said they were both good for each other.

“You're a good person, Minseok,” Baekhyun muttered, as if reading his mind, and he snuggled closer still. “I know you don't feel like a good person and this is hard for you, despite how strong you act...But you're a good person. I would be dead without you...I'd be lost without you. Thank you for everything.”

“You're welcome,” Minseok whispered shakily. “You're a good person too, no matter how you feel right now...Don't forget that. I'll keep being a good person for you, I promise. I'll be someone for you to come back to at the end of the day, so will you be someone I can come back to?”

“I will, I promise,” Baekhyun whispered, nuzzling against Minseok's neck. The latter let out a shaky breath, his feelings getting painfully hard to control.

“You're probably tired. Let's get some sleep, ok? Tomorrow's a new day.”

“Yeah...”

 

They broke apart from each other and scooted further onto the mattress. Minseok laid down first and seconds later, Baekhyun was laying beside him, facing him. Without thinking, Minseok wrapped his arm around Baekhyun and snuggled him close again, nuzzling into his hair with a sigh. Nothing felt better than having Baekhyun pressed against him like this. He was always so warm and comforting.

 

Baekhyun cuddled closer to Minseok and clung to his jacket. They were quiet for some time, and Minseok was almost convinced Baekhyun had gone to sleep, but then the other boy spoke up again.

“Hey, Minseok? Can I tell you something?”

“Anything. You can always talk to me.”

“I...I love you,” Baekhyun whispered, clinging tighter to him.

 

Minseok let out a little gasp, and he was sure his heart was pounding so hard Baekhyun could feel it. It wasn't just one-sided. Minseok's feelings were returned. All this time, it hadn't just been him experiencing this growing affection.

“Does that bother you?” Baekhyun asked nervously. Minseok hugged him tightly and shook his head, pressing a kiss into Baekhyun's hair.

“No, not at all. I love you too...I think I have for a while.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at him hopefully.

“Really.”

 

A smile finally graced Baekhyun's face, and he pressed his nose into Minseok's chest, hugging him tightly. Minseok rubbed his back and whispered for him to get some rest. It had been a long, horrible day, even if it had ended in a moment like this. After a good night's sleep, Minseok would worry about all the anxieties flooding his mind about giving Baekhyun his love and being good enough for him. For now, he would just sleep and watch over Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun seemed to understand Minseok's exhaustion and remained silent, snuggled against him. Minseok gradually let himself drift off to sleep once he knew Baekhyun had done the same. It ended up being a rough night, since Baekhyun's sleep was fitful and wracked with nightmares of what had happened. Minseok was always there when he woke up though, comforting him and lulling him back to sleep. The night was hard and exhausting, but tomorrow was a new day.

 

~*~

Minseok knew they wouldn't be safe in the town for much longer. They had eliminated the human gang, which took away one threat, but Minseok had a feeling it would lead to even bigger problems. The humans had been getting regular deliveries from the capital. As soon as they missed a delivery or couldn't be contacted, the capital would get suspicious. Minseok wouldn't be surprised if they sent hunters to investigate. He needed to get his group moved out of the city as fast as possible. They could deal with a human gang, but dealing with an abundance of hunters was something entirely different. Unlike humans, they were trained to kill.

 

Minseok was taking full advantage of the supplies they'd gotten from the human gang. He'd even sent Jongin and a few others back to collect more. They now had several backpacks from the city that they were trying to stuff as full of supplies as they could. They would definitely try to keep the backpacks in decent shape, since it made traveling much easier. They were prioritizing water, since it was hard to come by in abandoned cities and Minseok didn't like to rely solely on Joonmyun for their supply, but he didn't want to let the food go to waste either. Even if they each had to lug around 2 to 3 backpacks, it would mean they had everything they needed for a while. That meant once they got to the next city, they could spend some time fortifying and finding a new place to call their own rather than scavenging for their next meal.

 

Baekhyun had been attached to Minseok's side ever since the raid on the human gang. He'd become a bit more withdrawn, to Minseok's dismay, but he always stayed close, usually clinging to his arm. He needed emotional support, and Minseok didn't know how to do that really other than through physical actions and staying close to him. Reassuring Baekhyun that he loved him and was still there with him seemed to help, but Minseok had never tended to someone else's feelings before. He wished he could do something more for Baekhyun, but he knew it would also take time for him to recover from the whole event. All he could do in the meantime was look out for him and protect him as best as he could.

 

Minseok had started to come off to the others as overprotective, but he didn't care. He wanted to be out of this city so Baekhyun could put everything behind him and Minseok wouldn't have to worry about impending attacks. Leaving soon was in everyone's best interest. Unfortunately, nothing ever went the way Minseok wanted it to go.

 

They were in the middle of maneuvering more supplies into a few more backpacks that they'd stolen when Jongin teleported frantically into the storage room. Minseok had asked him to carefully patrol the area, making sure they were still safe and alone. He'd been feeling anxious and on edge for days, and now he was grateful he'd taken precautions.

“There are hunters coming!” Jongin shouted fearfully. “A whole squad of them! More than we've ever faced!”

“What are we going to do?” Joonmyun asked, turning his attention to Minseok.

 

Minseok let out a shaky sigh. The hunters were already on their way and his group wasn't ready to leave just yet. Even if Jongin teleported them out at the very last second, they wouldn't be ready. They'd end up leaving half their supplies behind, which would negate the effort that went into getting them. Still, could they risk their lives to the hunters just for supplies? It seemed like a lose-lose situation regardless of what they did.

 

While Minseok was debating everything in his head, Baekhyun crept closer to him, nervously clinging to his arm. Minseok jolted out of his thoughts and stared into the other's eyes, seeing nothing but fear and concern. He needed to protect Baekhyun. That was what was most important. Keeping Baekhyun and the rest of his friends safe. They would have to accept the losses and just move on.

“We need to leave,” Minseok said quietly, grabbing Baekhyun's hand and intertwining their fingers. “If what Jongin is saying is true, we're completely outnumbered. This is different from fighting a human gang. This many hunters really could kill us.”

“What about the supplies?” Luhan asked. Minseok shook his head.

“What good are supplies when we're lying dead in the dirt?” Minseok sighed. “Grab as many as you possibly can and let's get out of here.”

 

The group started scrambling to pack what they could, but the loud sound of a siren stopped them in their tracks. The hunters were here. The sounds of gunshots rang through the air along with the shattering of windows. They wouldn't be able to escape like this. They would have to fight.

“Change of plans,” Minseok whispered. “Jongin, Yixing, panic room tactic. Now!”

“Right!” Jongin gasped, grabbing onto Yixing and teleporting away.

“Everyone else, get ready to fight! We need to keep the supplies safe! Watch each other's backs and stay on your guard at all times!”

 

The others nodded and started charging up the stairs and out of the storage. Baekhyun clutched Minseok's hand in an iron grip, looking at him in complete horror. Minseok let out a deep breath and hugged him close. Baekhyun couldn't participate in this battle. Minseok hadn't taught him how to properly defend himself and he would be easy prey to trained hunters. Minseok couldn't lose him.

“Listen to me,” he started quietly, feeling Baekhyun tremble against him. “Yixing is barricaded in one of our rooms. Jongin will teleport us to him if we get hurt, but we need to protect him from the hunters. I want you to do the same thing, do you understand?”  
“You mean hide while all of you fight?”

“This is different from the human gang, Baekhyun. These men are like the ones that attacked you when we first found you. They're trained to be soldiers and they're cruel. They'll kill you and I can't...I can't lose you.”

“What about you!?”

“I can fight. I haven't taught you how to fight yet. Please understand, I'm not trying to look down on you. I don't want to lose you, Baekhyun, and this is how I'm going to protect you. We'll do our best to keep them away from the rooms, so get in one of them and barricade the door.”

“Alright...Promise me you'll be safe.”

“I will. Stay out of sight, please.”

 

Baekhyun nodded and slowly pulled away from Minseok, their hands lingering together for as long as they could make it last. When they finally parted, Baekhyun rushed up the stairs to get to safety. Minseok heard more gunshots and ran up the stairs to join the others. They would need every single fighter present at the battle to get through this. Minseok really didn't know if they would even get through this. He felt afraid, more afraid than he had in years. Were they facing their death? If so, they wouldn't go down without a fight.

 

Baekhyun flinched as he reached the top of the stairs and a bullet hit the wall nearest him. He needed to hide quickly. Minseok was right, he was a sitting duck in this mess. He'd barely managed to kill one human who was unarmed. He was no match for so many trained, armed soldiers. He stayed low to the ground and crept past the others, who were already creating shields of earth and random objects in the room to prepare for the fight, and headed to the rooms in the back of the building.

 

Baekhyun glanced around, trying to decide which room would be best to hide in. His normal action would be to go to Minseok's room, but with the giant hole in the wall, he would hardly be protected. A hunter could easily walk through it from the outside. His safest bet was the room that had once been his before he basically moved into Minseok's room. He ran down the hall and shut himself into the room, using the small, empty, rusted metal bookshelf in the room to barricade the door. His heart was pounding, and he could hear shouts and the sounds of battle. He was condemned to waiting alone for it all to end now.

 

He couldn't stop thinking about Minseok. He knew he would become a burden if he tried to stay by Minseok's side, but not knowing if he was hurt or dying or worse was almost unbearable. Baekhyun wished he could fast forward time, but not even Tao with his power was capable of that. Baekhyun was completely helpless, hiding in an isolated room.

 

Time seemed to blur, and Baekhyun found himself covering his ears and closing his eyes, afraid to hear the pained cries of his friends. It was only when two foreign voices sounded much closer to Baekhyun than the rest of the battle that he snapped out of it, suddenly alert. The hunters must have gotten past the others in the main room. Did that mean everyone was dead? Baekhyun cupped his mouth in panic, but as he heard distant explosions, he knew the others were still putting up a fight. These hunters were alone, but why were they searching the seemingly empty part of the building? Were they looking for castaways like Baekhyun or was there something else?

 

The voices got closer and Baekhyun swore his heart had never beat so loudly before. He practically held his breath when he heard the two men outside his door.

“This one's jammed with something. Let's break it open.”

 

Baekhyun's blood ran cold. They were going to force their way into the room. He was completely cornered. Fighting two of them at once in this tiny room was impossible. His best bet would be to run away. If he created a flash as soon as they opened the door, he might be able to slip past. It would be risky, and he might not make it to the others before the men recovered, but it was better than being shot to death in the small room.

 

He braced himself as the first kick to the door sounded. He honestly wanted to cry, but he knew he needed to save himself first. Three more kicks and the bookshelf fell backwards as the door burst open. It was now or never. Baekhyun had to act.

 

He let out a large flash, feeling a small sense of relief wash over him as he heard the men curse and groan. Baekhyun quickly charged forward, jumping over the bookshelf and between the two men, bolting out of the room. He glanced around as he ran, trying to figure out where to go. If the men were patrolling the hallway, they would find Yixing in no time. Baekhyun had to lead them away from him, back to the battle where the others could finish them off.

 

Unfortunately for Baekhyun, he didn't make it very far down the hall before both men were hot on his trail. They caught up in no time and shoved Baekhyun to the ground, both men pinning him in place on his stomach so he couldn't move. Baekhyun grunted in frustration and thrashed about, trying in vain to get away. One of the men pulled out a dagger and held it to Baekhyun's throat, halting his movement easily.

“You've got quite a lot of fight for having such a pathetic power,” the man growled.

 

Baekhyun bit his lip, trying to think of any way he could get out of this. The man pressed the dagger into his skin, just enough to draw a drop of blood, and a shiver ran down Baekhyun's spine. They were going to toy with him before they killed him, it seemed.

“Somehow it's hard to believe a group of kids like you could slaughter a group of fully armed humans...Then again, perhaps it's not surprising. This is why you monsters have to be annihilated.”

“You're the monsters,” Baekhyun whispered. The second man shoved his head roughly into the ground.

“What was that?” He shouted. The man with the knife shook his head at him, then turned his attention back to Baekhyun.

“Rumor has it, there's a group of power users in this area traveling with a healer. A saving grace amid the monsters.”

 

Baekhyun clenched his hand into a fist. They wanted Yixing. They wanted to kill the rest of them and capture him. Baekhyun could only imagine the harsh treatment Yixing would be subjected to if the hunters succeeded. They would probably force him to use his powers until he collapsed, or worse. Baekhyun couldn't let them find him.

“Tell us where he is,” the man demanded, sliding the knife along Baekhyun's neck. “If you tell us, we might let you live.”

 

They wouldn't. Even Baekhyun wasn't stupid enough to believe that kind of manipulation. He was grateful he didn't know which room Yixing was in. He wouldn't be able to tell them anything when he inevitably cracked under the pressure of their threats. This would probably be the end for him, but it meant Yixing would be safe, at least until they patrolled the rest of the hall and found him.

“Tell us!” The man shouted, smacking Baekhyun across the head with the back of the knife.

“I don't know,” Baekhyun whimpered.

 

The man scoffed in disbelief. This was it. They were going to kill him. Baekhyun could try and flash again, but he doubted the same trick would work against the hunters. He was stuck, waiting for whatever cruelty they had in store for him.

“Maybe you'll remember where he is if I give you a reason to,” the man said darkly.

 

He removed the knife from Baekhyun's neck, only to plunge it into his shoulder and drag it down across his back, down to his hip. Baekhyun let out a piercing scream as pain seared through his body.

“Tell us where the healer is!”

 

Tears gathered in Baekhyun's eyes. His back ached unbearably from the wound and the men were still pressing him harshly into the ground. There was no way he was going to escape, and he didn't even have the information these men wanted. He was going to die. He would never see Minseok again. He would never hold him again. Minseok would be left behind all alone, and Baekhyun would die alone. He hated that thought. This couldn't be the end. He had to do something. Anything to get back to Minseok.

 

Baekhyun focused every last ounce of strength he had into creating a huge flash. As everything became white and Baekhyun closed his eyes, he faintly smelled burning flesh and registered the screams of the men above him.

 

~*~

Minseok froze when he heard a scream sound above the battle, despite being farther away. It was Baekhyun. He was in trouble. Minseok's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and his lungs struggled to take in oxygen. They'd been fighting so hard to keep the hunters pushed back and away from Baekhyun and Yixing, yet Baekhyun had cried out in obvious pain. How badly was he hurt? What had those demons done to him? Minseok needed to go, but he found himself rooted to the ground in fear, an easy target in the middle of the battlefield. It was Luhan that finally snapped him out of his inner turmoil.

“Minseok!” He shouted. “Go!”

 

Luhan threw a chunk of rubble up in front of Minseok just in time to catch a bullet aimed at his face. Minseok turned his gaze to meet Luhan's, feeling oddly far away from the battle despite being in the middle of it.

“Go to him! We'll take care of things here! He needs you, Minseok! MOVE!”

 

Minseok didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out of the main room, heading back to the hallway leading to all their rooms. As soon as he turned the corner into the hall, he had to stop and shield his eyes from the painfully bright light. There was no doubt that was Baekhyun. Minseok had never seen him shine so brightly though. It was actually burning his eyes and making them water just to look in that direction from the other side of the hall.

 

As Minseok shielded his eyes and tried to find the men that had hurt Baekhyun through the bright light flooding the hall, he finally spotted two figures on their knees. They were gripping their faces, groaning and crying out in agony. As Minseok's eyes adjusted slowly to the light, he noticed blood dripping in between the fingers of the men as they held their faces. Then he saw it. Their eyes had been burned out. Much of the skin on their faces that he could see through the obscured view was actually burned. Minseok wasn't sure how Baekhyun had done it, but he'd used his light to burn their eyes out, in a similar way to Chanyeol's power, but much more concentrated and accurate. Baekhyun had seriously injured them.

 

It wasn't a shock to Minseok that Baekhyun had done it. The biggest shock really was that Minseok still didn't know just what Baekhyun's power was capable of, even after the past few months of working with him. These men had hurt him though. They deserved the pain they were experiencing, and Minseok would be damned if he let them live. Baekhyun had taken away their sight, so they wouldn't even see Minseok's attacks coming. They were the sitting ducks now.

 

Minseok sent icicles flying at them, hitting them both in the forehead. Their writhing in pain stopped immediately and they collapsed to the ground, barely visible through the intense light. Minseok had at least been merciful and given them quick deaths. He took a step forward and hissed as the light burned his eyes. He needed Baekhyun to stop, otherwise he would suffer the same fate as those hunters.

“Baekhyun, it's me!” He called. “I need you to stop, I can't see you. Please, I want to come to you...”

 

Slowly, the light began to dim. Minseok gradually took steps forward, not wanting to wait any longer. When Baekhyun's light completely faded, Minseok finally got a good look at him. He was flat against the ground, breathing harshly and trembling, tears rolling down his cheeks. Minseok sprinted the rest of the distance, needing to be by Baekhyun's side that instant. He fell roughly to his knees beside the boy and carefully placed his hand on the back of his head, brushing through his hair. His eyes landed on the bloody gash running across Baekhyun's back and he felt a wave of nausea hit. He was hurt really badly.

“Oh God...Baekhyun, I'm so sorry,” Minseok whispered, fingers carefully pulling away the bloody fabric of Baekhyun's sweater away from the wound for closer inspection.

“It's not your fault,” the other responded weakly, trying to shift slightly so that he could see Minseok better. It only ended up sending another jolt of pain through his back, causing him to whimper.

“Don't move!” Minseok gasped, holding his shoulder to try and still him. “I was supposed to keep them away from you...You were supposed to be safe.”

“I am safe...You're here now.”

“I need to get you to Yixing. This is bad.”

 

He'd failed to keep Baekhyun safe from harm, but that didn't mean he couldn't get him taken care of and make sure the hunters would pay for putting them in this position. Minseok would make sure every single one of them died. First, he needed to get Baekhyun to Yixing though. He was bleeding badly and the wound was deep. Minseok knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

“Baekhyun, I'm going to lift you up, ok? I'm going to do it slowly, but if it hurts too much, let me know.”

 

Baekhyun nodded in reply. His vision was blurry and he was in so much pain, he was starting to lose consciousness. The blood loss probably didn't help his case. Minseok carefully lifted one of his shoulders, and Baekhyun hissed in response. It hurt just to breathe, so moving like this was agonizing. Minseok was gentle and slow, just like he said he would be. As soon as he had managed to turn him so they were facing each other, Baekhyun's arms wrapped around Minseok's neck, clinging to him in an attempt to push through the pain. Minseok hooked his arm carefully around his back, resting his hand on Baekhyun's hip.

“It's ok,” he soothed. “I've got you.”

 

Baekhyun pressed his forehead to Minseok's neck, whimpering and letting himself cry freely now that he was in the other's arms. Minseok always came when Baekhyun needed him most. He'd always been there to save Baekhyun from whatever cruel fate life tried to thrust upon him. Baekhyun really would be lost without him.

“I'm going to lift you up,” Minseok said gently. “Bear with this just a little longer, ok?”

 

Baekhyun whined quietly as Minseok hooked his arm under his legs and lifted him off the ground. Minseok's arm was supporting Baekhyun's back, but it hurt to have it pressed against his wound. Baekhyun knew it was necessary though. He was hurting way too much to walk on his own, let alone keep his back straight or stand up. This was probably the most painless way to move him around.

 

Minseok leaned his cheek against the top of Baekhyun's head, attempting to comfort him, then let out a sigh. The easiest way to get to Lay would be to walk down the hall and ask him to let him in, but that would compromise his position. Bringing Baekhyun out in the middle of the battle to find Jongin so they could teleport was too risky and inconvenient though. Baekhyun was in no shape for that. Minseok would have to risk Yixing's safety. He would make sure they were both safe and hidden again before getting back to the battle. He wasn't going to lose anyone today.

 

Minseok began walking down the hall, trying to hold Baekhyun as still as he could in his arms. Blood had already soaked his sleeve that was pressed against Baekhyun's back. Yixing needed to heal him quickly or it would be too late. As they were walking, Baekhyun lifted his head from Minseok's neck so he could look up at him.

“Minseok...They were asking about Yixing,” he said tiredly. It was hard to keep focus, but Minseok needed to know this.

“What?”

“They know we killed the human gang...But they also know we have a healer in our group. They want Yixing. They were trying...to get me to tell them where he was...but I didn't know.”

“They won't be getting him,” Minseok growled darkly. “They won't be getting any of us, dead or alive.”

 

Baekhyun rested his head tiredly in the crook of Minseok's neck again. He could only hope what Minseok was saying was going to be the outcome. Minseok reached a door at the end of the hall and knocked on it with one of his hands, carefully balancing Baekhyun in the process.

“Yixing...It's me, Minseok. I need you to let me in, I'm sorry...”

 

There was a moment of silence, then Minseok heard the dull sounds of heavy objects being dragged across the floor, away from the door. Finally, after a moment, the door cracked open, Yixing staring at him warily from the other side. As soon as he confirmed that it was really Minseok and he was alone, he let out a relieved sigh.

“I thought we were doing operation panic room,” Yixing mumbled, opening the door just enough to let them in before shutting it again.

“We are, but Baekhyun got hurt and I didn't want to bring him to the battlefield just to find Jongin.”

“I was worried it was his scream I heard earlier,” Yixing said sadly, looking nervously at the boy in Minseok's arms.

“Can you heal him? They cut his back open, Yixing...”

 

Minseok was surprised how shaky his voice was as he explained. He hadn't realized he'd been on the brink of tears the entire time, too caught up in taking care of Baekhyun, but explaining his injury to Yixing was making it sink in even more that he'd let Baekhyun down and the boy had gotten injured as a result.

“Set him down on the ground and I'll start working right away.”

 

Minseok nodded and carefully squatted down, placing Baekhyun's legs on the ground. He tried to pull the boy away from him so he could flip him on his stomach and give Yixing better access, but Baekhyun refused to let go, arms clamped tightly around Minseok's neck. Yixing seemed to notice the struggle and placed his hand on Minseok's shoulder.

“I can heal him like this, just hold him up so I can see his wound.”

 

Minseok nodded again and held Baekhyun still, trying to keep his back straight and visible so Yixing could work. As green light flowed from Yixing's fingers and Baekhyun began to relax against Minseok, the latter finally felt himself calming down. Yixing was taking care of Baekhyun now. He would pull through.

“He's lost a lot of blood, but with some rest and my power, he'll be fine,” Yixing said gently.

“Thank you. I'm sorry for wearing you out taking care of all of us,” Minseok sighed. Yixing shook his head.

“You're my family. I'd happily die for all of you, even Baekhyun.”

“No one's going to die today,” Minseok stated. “We'll get through this.”

“I trust you,” Yixing mumbled.

 

It took some time to heal Baekhyun, and Minseok was fairly certain the boy passed out in the middle of it, because his grip on Minseok's neck gradually went limp, but Minseok kept him pressed against his body all the same. Finally, Yixing sighed and gave Minseok a tired smile.

“He's fine now, but it left a pretty nasty scar,” the healer explained. Minseok nodded lifelessly.

“A scar is fine as long as he's alive. We all have plenty of scars.”

“That's true.”

“Look after him for me,” Minseok asked next, handing Baekhyun over to Yixing. When the boy was rested against Yixing's chest, Minseok got to his feet.

“I'll keep him safe, I promise.”

“Look out for yourself too. They know we have a healer. They were hounding Baekhyun for information.”

“I will.”

“As soon as I leave, barricade the door.”

“I will,” Yixing repeated.

“I'm going now. I have some hunters that need to be taught a lesson.”

“Be careful.”

 

Minseok turned around, ready to leave the room in an absolute rage. Now that he'd taken care of Baekhyun, he was furious, and he was going to make every damn hunter pay for what had happened. A hand suddenly clamped around his wrist and Minseok stopped in his tracks, turning his head to find a barely conscious Baekhyun clinging to him.

“Minseok,” he called out quietly.

 

Seeing Baekhyun like this was agonizing. Minseok didn't want to leave him, but he had to help the others fight. Minseok sighed and turned to face them again, squatting beside Baekhyun and cupping his cheeks, seeming to forget Yixing was also in the room.

“It's ok,” Minseok soothed, rubbing Baekhyun's cheeks with his thumbs. “I'll be back soon, I promise.”

“Don't leave...”

“I have to help the others. I need to protect you and Yixing still, Baekhyun.”

“What if you get hurt...What if you die?”

“If I get hurt, I'll come here, and you and Yixing will take care of me. I won't die.” Baekhyun looked like he wanted to protest, but he bit his lip instead and held it in. “I'll be fine.”

“Promise you'll come back to me,” Baekhyun whispered, his words surprising Minseok. “You have to come back!” Minseok smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

“Of course I will. I promise.”

 

He pulled away only to leave a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun seemed willing enough to let him leave after that, so Minseok got to his feet. He ignored the obvious smirk on Yixing's face after he'd witnessed everything while holding Baekhyun. Minseok didn't have time to deal with his embarrassment or his friend's teasing stare. Now he had to fight. He had to kill.

 

Minseok shut the door behind him, listening and waiting for the sound of Yixing scooting the heavy objects back in front of it. As soon as he knew they were barricaded inside again, he walked down the hall, letting his anger fuel his power. The walls began to frost over and crack under the pressure of the ice. Minseok wouldn't hold anything back anymore. They were all going to die.

 

When he turned the corner back into the main room, he sent icicles out in all directions, taking down several hunters at once. That turned the eyes of both friends and foes his way. Several hunters aimed and took fire, but Kyungsoo, Tao, and Luhan were faster, lifting up chunks of the ground to act as shields or knocking the bullets away while time was paused. As soon as his friends were out of the line of fire, Minseok let another round of icicles fly out. He was fighting recklessly, but he didn't care. His powers were always stronger when he channeled his fury into them. Luhan cursed under his breath.

“Watch Minseok's back! He's angry!”

 

That was all the others needed to know to understand. It wasn't the first time Minseok had lost himself to his anger and gone on a killing spree. It had happened before when they were attacked by hunters and someone had been hurt badly. As distant as Minseok acted, they all knew that nothing hurt him more than seeing his friends suffer. They always made sure to act as his defense when he got like this. It was a drastic, dangerous fighting style to resort to, but when it happened, it was usually necessary.

 

The bodies piled up on the floor of their base and the waves of hunters seemed endless. Many of Minseok's friends received injuries far worse than what the human gang had inflicted. Finally, the last hunter fell to the ground, burned to a crisp from a joint effort of Chanyeol's fire and Jongdae's lightning. They'd finally won the battle, and they were all alive, even if badly injured.

 

Minseok had taken a bullet to the stomach near the end, Luhan's rubble shield not fast enough to block it. Luhan had immediately pulled him to shelter behind a pile of debris and applied pressure on the wound. As soon as the battle had ended, Luhan began extracting the bullet while Jongin teleported to Yixing and Baekhyun to bring them out. When he returned, the two rushed over to Minseok's side. Baekhyun was wobbly on his feet, so Yixing was doing his best to support him. As Yixing began to heal the bullet wound, Baekhyun clung to Minseok's hand, watching in horror as the wound slowly closed up. The only thing that broke his worried stare was Minseok squeezing his hand.

“I'm back,” Minseok said softly, a smile finally gracing his face.

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh, and all the tension, fear, and worry seemed to leave his body with it. Minseok was safe, and they were together again. They had all survived the attack. They could keep living for that day. He'd never felt so relieved before in his life.

 

Once Yixing had finished with Minseok, he moved on to the others' injuries, healing the ones that needed healing and leaving some of the lesser injuries for later after he'd recharged a bit. Minseok tenderly got to his feet again, glancing around the room at his friends. Everyone looked pretty worse for wear. They would all need new clothes not covered in blood and bullet holes. Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's hand, leading him down to the storage.

 

They went through their bag of clothes, choosing out enough to make sure all their friends were clothed. After that, they handed them out in silence. Nothing much was said between the two until they went back to Baekhyun's small room to change. Minseok didn't feel safe about his room since it had a gaping hole in the wall. Baekhyun figured the other was being paranoid, but after everything that happened, he wasn't going to complain.

 

As they were changing, Baekhyun pulled his sweater and shirt off, revealing the entirety of his scar to Minseok, causing the latter to gasp quietly. He knew the scar would be there, but it was still alarming to see the whole thing span from Baekhyun's shoulder down to where it wrapped slightly around his hip. Minseok could only imagine how much pain it must have caused him.

“Is it bad?” Baekhyun asked quietly. “I can only see a little bit of it on the back of my shoulder and my hip...”

“It's...It's a scar,” Minseok sighed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, pressing a kiss into the beginning of the scar on his shoulder. “Having it just means you're still alive here with me.”

 

Baekhyun flushed, not used to Minseok being this affectionate. Then again, they'd both almost died that day, so perhaps they were on edge and extra emotional as a result. He leaned against Minseok and let himself be held from behind until goosebumps started appearing on his skin from the cold. Then, Minseok sighed and let go.

“Put your clothes on before you freeze.”

 

Baekhyun smiled and did as told, then watched as Minseok did the same. Baekhyun had never noticed before just how many scars Minseok had on his body. He had survived a lot over the years. Baekhyun would probably look similar to him in three years' time. It was saddening to think of how much they would have to endure just to keep living, but Minseok was right. Every scar just meant they'd survived one more battle. It meant they could be together for one more day.

 

When everyone had their new clothes on, they quickly got back to packing supplies. There was no way the hunters would end with just one wave. They had to escape before more came, or else they really would all die. They weren't able to pack all the supplies, but they managed to take a large majority of them. Everyone had at least 2 backpacks, one on their back and one in their arms. Some of the physically stronger members, Kyungsoo especially, carried 3 backpacks, one on their back, one on their front, and however many they could carry in their hands. When they were ready to leave, Jongin held his hands out to teleport, but Minseok shook his head.

“You're too tired. We're going to have to move on foot for a while until we can rest a bit.”

“And how do you suppose we do that safely!?” Jongdae gasped. Minseok tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

“How we usually make our natural escapes...”

“The sewers?” Jongin asked, but it came out more as a whine.

“The sewers,” Minseok confirmed.

 

A collective groan sounded from the group, but they didn't fight against Minseok's command. They knew just as well as he did that Jongin was too tired to teleport them. They didn't want anyone or anything to get left behind, nor did they want Jongin to overuse his powers and something terrible to befall him. They would have to make do with walking.

 

They left through the back of their hideout, moving as swiftly and quietly as they could. They kept to the shadows for the most part, afraid to be seen in case any other hunters were still patrolling the area. Finally, they reached a manhole and Luhan lifted it with his power, since none of them really had many hands to spare. Chanyeol went down first, using his fire to check if the path was clear. After that, they carefully tossed their backpacks down and began to descend the ladder. When they were all down in the sewers, Luhan used his power again to cover the manhole back up. Jongin groaned and covered his nose.

“The sewage smells bad enough, but with Chanyeol's fire, it smells like burning sewage.”

“Be thankful there's a pathway so you don't have to walk through the sewage!” Luhan snapped, not dealing with the complaining well. Minseok glanced at Baekhyun and grabbed his hand.

“Do you want to help?” He asked the boy quietly.

“How?”

“Well, your power is light, right?”

 

Baekhyun made a quiet 'oh' at the remark, then held his hand out in front of him, slowly forming a ball of light. The others stopped their bickering and glanced over in awe. Baekhyun gently pushed the orb in the air, where it hovered over them. Chanyeol let his fire fade, and gradually, the heat and nasty smell disappeared.

“That's better,” Kyungsoo mumbled, glancing up at the small orb that seemed to hold so much light in it.

“Baekhyun's been training hard,” Minseok said proudly. “Shall we go?”

 

The group agreed and picked up their backpacks, walking down the pathway. Minseok kept his hand intertwined with Baekhyun's, each of them holding their second backpacks with one hand. It was tiring to do so, but Minseok didn't want to let go of Baekhyun. Not again.

 

They walked down the pathway for what was probably a few hours. Minseok could feel Baekhyun's hand trembling in his, probably from exhaustion from using so much of his power. After all, he hadn't mastered his power nearly as much as the others, and Minseok was sure he used a massive amount of energy to hurt those two hunters earlier. Baekhyun truly was amazing for having so much hidden strength. Thankfully, they reached a dead end of the sewers, a ladder leading up to a manhole in an unknown location. They hadn't had any plan of where to go next. They only knew that they needed to get away as soon as possible.

 

Luhan cautiously removed the lid of the manhole and peered out. They were just outside the city bounds, miles away from where their old hideout was and near what seemed to be a forest. They would be safe if they started traveling on the surface now. One by one, they lugged their backpacks up and began walking through the forest. Baekhyun kept his light as dim as possible, just enough so they wouldn't trip over the thick brush, since Minseok didn't want them to be spotted.

 

They must have walked for another few hours, until they were deep into the forest. The hunters wouldn't get this far looking for them, not for a while. They would be safe long enough to rest. When morning came, then Jongin would teleport them as far away as possible, and they would travel until they reached another abandoned town. For now, everyone was exhausted, however, and Baekhyun looked like he wouldn't be able to produce much more light without collapsing, so Minseok called it a night.

 

The lesser injured decided to take turns keeping watch so that everyone could rest and sleep, even if it was just a few hours. Baekhyun had offered to keep watch, but Minseok immediately turned the idea down, pulling him over to the spot where they would lay down and rest. Minseok could see some of the stars sparking through the leaves of the trees as he glanced up, and he was glad he'd lived to see such a scene. It had been so long since he'd stopped to just appreciate the natural beauty of the world.

 

Finally, after giving up on trying to help, Baekhyun laid down beside him. He, as well as Jongin and Yixing, had been ordered to rest for the entirety of the night so they could recover their energy. Baekhyun didn't really see why it was so important that he rest as much as the other two, but as he laid his throbbing head on Minseok's shoulder, he realized just how exhausted he was.

“You used a lot of power today,” Minseok whispered. Most of the others had instantly fallen asleep, so he didn't want to wake them up.

“I can still keep watch...”

“No. Between fighting off those two hunters, getting injured, and lighting our way, there's no way we would let you keep watch. You earned your rest, Baekhyun.”

“What about you?”  
“Well, everyone seems to want me to rest too. Something about a bullet to the stomach really taking it out of me.”

“Of course it would,” Baekhyun mumbled sadly, his hand rubbing the spot where he knew a new scar had formed on Minseok's body.

 

Minseok sighed and pulled Baekhyun closer, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling him close. He'd gotten so used to sleeping with him like this, he didn't think he could suddenly stop, even if all his friends noticed. The cat was already out of the bag with a couple of them. Minseok would no doubt be admitting his relationship with Baekhyun in the next 24 hours. It didn't matter anymore if they snuggled in front of everyone else. Minseok wasn't even ashamed of their relationship or trying to hide it, he was just shy and new to the whole 'love' thing. Baekhyun let out a contented sigh and wrapped his arm around Minseok's waist.

“You scared me today,” Minseok whispered into his hair. “I really thought I was going to lose you.”

“I thought I was going to die too,” Baekhyun said sadly. “When I thought about never seeing you again, I panicked and...”

“It's ok, you don't have to think about it anymore. Everything that happened today is in the past. We're alive...That's all that matters.”

“Thank you for coming back to me,” Baekhyun whispered.

“I promised I would.”

“I'll always come back to you too...No matter what. You're my home now, Minseok.”

 

Baekhyun flushed and Minseok stared at him in shock. He hadn't realized how badly he needed to hear Baekhyun say those words, that he had found his own version of 'home.' That it was Minseok of all people. Then again, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Baekhyun had become his home along with the others. He was a special place that Minseok would do anything to protect, anything to return to.

“You're my home too,” Minseok whispered before pressing his lips against Baekhyun's.

 

It was a gentle kiss that was over soon after it started when Minseok pulled away, but the flush in Baekhyun's checks still grew tenfold, and he still stared up at Minseok with those eyes full of love and admiration. A smile grew on Baekhyun's face and he pressed their noses together.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Minseok replied happily.

 

Baekhyun was the one to connect their lips again. This kiss was just a bit more intimate, with them softly nibbling and pulling at each other's bottom lips. They didn't dare get too heated while all their friends were there. Minseok didn't feel the need to though. Slow, soft kisses with Baekhyun were heavenly, and Minseok felt happier than he had in years. Baekhyun was always the one that made Minseok feel like he was above the clouds, that life was worth living again.

 

They cuddled together for the rest of the night. Minseok's old mattress had been much more comfortable than the cold, forest floor, but with how tired they were, it wasn't hard to sleep through the discomfort. Morning came sooner than any of them were ready for. They got up with pained and tired groans, stretching sore limbs and rubbing eyes in order to try and stay awake. They pulled out their supplies and had a quick breakfast consisting of some granola bars they'd found in the human supply stash. When they were done, they started pulling backpacks on and preparing for another exhausting day of traveling. Jongin would be teleporting them this time at least. That would save their feet some of the pain.

 

Baekhyun yawned and rubbed his eyes, still feeling exhausted from the day before. His headache had calmed down a bit, so he was grateful for that. Everyone began gathering around, backpacks in hand, and Baekhyun let out a sigh. He didn't know where they would be going after this. None of them knew. Their lives would always be this way, never knowing what laid in store for them. It was terrifying, and for a brief moment, Baekhyun felt like his surroundings were closing in on him, anxiety of what the future held crashing down on him.

 

But then Minseok turned around and smiled at him, reaching out his hand for Baekhyun to take, and all the anxiety seemed to flow away. He was scared of what would happen in the future, but he wouldn't be alone. He had a family now, and someone that loved him. Someone that he could return to at the end of each day, and someone that would return to him each day. That was more than enough for Baekhyun to face the future with his head held high.

 

He grabbed Minseok's hand without any hesitation, and the other pulled him to his side, intertwining their fingers. They shared shy smiles, earning loving teases from their friends. This was Baekhyun's life. This was what mattered. No matter where they ended up or how many times they fought for their lives, this was what he would come back to. For the first time in months, Baekhyun felt genuinely happy, and he knew Minseok felt the same way. Even if the world around them became hell on earth, they would find a way through. They would be happy, together.

 

Everyone held onto each other as Jongin teleported away, taking them to the next destination. To new, unexplored territory. Anxiety and excitement loomed in the air as they disappeared into smoke. It was the beginning of a new day.


End file.
